Clumsy Ferret
by mania6051
Summary: Fluff AU! Castiel jest obłędnie zakochany w najpopularniejszym chłopaku w szkole. Czy Dean szczerze odwzajemnia jego uczucia? Czy nastolatkowie mają szansę na szczęśliwą przyszłość?
1. Chapter 1

**_Na wstępie powiem, że nie tak to miało wyglądać! Chciałam z okazji Walentynek wstawić cały one-shot! Niestety brak czasu, wkurzające otoczenie i nauka, trochę mi to uniemożliwiły. Dlatego przedstawiam Wam I part ;) Kolejna powinna pojawić się już w piątek! Trzymajcie kciuki ;)_**

* * *

Młody chłopak wstał dziś wyjątkowo wcześnie. To był dzień, w którym musiał wyglądać perfekcyjnie. Nie mógł zapomnieć o żadnym szczególe. Wyłączył skrzeczący budzik, zrywając się na równe nogi. Szybko wbiegł do łazienki, prawie nie potykając się o leżący na ziemi klamot. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by narobił sobie guza!

Zrzucił wypłowiały dres i wskoczył do ciasnej kabiny. Odkręcił dopływ ciepłej wody, rozsmarowując brzoskwiniowy żel pod prysznic, po całym ciele. Rozkoszował się w przyjemnym zapachu, czując przypływ pozytywnej energii. Przez moment zatracił się, zapominając o szybko ulatującym czasie.

- Skup się!

Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wyszedł z kabiny i owinąwszy się ręcznikiem, podszedł do lustra. Dłonią pogładził sterczące na wszystkie strony świata włosy, chcąc choć odrobinę je przygładzić. Po piętnastominutowym zmaganiu – zwyczajnie odpuścił.

- Trudno. – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Najwyżej będę wyglądać, jak mokra fretka. – westchnął zrezygnowany. Twarz pokryta trzydniowym zarostem wygięła się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. – Jak przystojna, mokra fretka!

Sięgnął po piankę do golenia, nakładając co nieco, na porośnięte policzki. Ostrożnie przyłożył ostrze, nie chcąc poranić skóry, tak jak ostatnio. Przez tydzień wyglądał, jak szwajcarski ser!

- Długo jeszcze? – Zza drzwi dobiegł go zniecierpliwiony głos przyjaciela. – Twoja mama mnie wpuściła. Mówi, że od pół godziny z kibelka nie wychodzisz! – zaśmiał się szyderczo. Castiel oczami wyobraźni widział ten sam, kretyński wyraz twarzy i ten sam jeszcze bardziej idiotyczny uśmiech, który pewnie pojawił się teraz na twarzy Balthazara.

- Już idę! Nie marudź! – odpowiedział, zmywając resztki białej piany. Jeszcze pokropił ciało wodą kolońską i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.– Co się tak gapisz? – spytał blondyna. Ten stał z szeroko otwartą buzią, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- No, bo wiesz… - Złapał się za głowę, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę sufitu. – nagi jesteś.

- Co?! – pisnął. Mechanicznie zakrył odkryte krocze dłońmi, rozglądając się za zaginionym ręcznikiem. – Przecież...

- Tam jest. – Wskazał palcem.

Zguba wisiała przytrzaśnięta przez łazienkowe drzwi. Ciemnowłosy chłopak zaczerwienił się, próbując opanować szybkie bicie serca. Jak mógł się tak skompromitować?

- Nie patrz się! Zamknij oczy! Nic nie widziałeś!

- Hm… - Złapał się za brodę, przybierając postawę „a la myśliciel". – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak dobrze obdarzony. – W jego głosie czuć było bolesny sarkazm.

- Cicho bądź! Odwróć się i mnie nie podglądaj! – Pogroził palcem. Policzki piekły go niemiłosiernie, przez co czuł się gorzej, niż powinien. – Rozumiesz?

- Dobrze, Kocurku.

- Grr…!

Brunet podszedł do wielkiej dębowej szafy, otwierając szufladę z bielizną. Błyskawicznie włożył pierwsze lepsze bokserki, jakie wpadły mu w ręce. Byle pozbyć się dyskomfortu gołych pośladków. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co na siebie włożyć. Tego dnia musiał wyglądać elegancko, ale nie sztywno. Seksownie, ale nie lubieżnie. Wyjął dwie koszule, dumając nad wyborem koloru.

- Jesteś gorszy niż moja siostra. – burknął.

- Proszę, pomóż mi! – wrzasnął piskliwie, ignorując kpiącą uwagę nastolatka. – Ta, czy ta? – Pokazał dwie koszule, trochę różniące się odcieniem czerwieni.

- Obydwie wyglądają tak samo.

- Co? – obruszył się. – Ta jest wiśniowa, a ta malinowa!

- Jeśli tak uważasz. – Wzruszył ramionami, beznamiętnie spoglądając w stronę strapionego bruneta. – Cassie, jesteś słodki, jak malinka. Musisz…

- Bardzo śmieszne. – odchrząknął nerwowo. - Dzięki za pomoc.

- Przestań się mazgaić. – Nie mógł opanować śmiechu, który tańczył w jego gardle. Usiadł na kanapie, podkurczając nogi. Schował głowę między kolana, by jeszcze bardziej nie zirytować przyjaciela.

- Chcę dziś dobrze wyglądać. Tyle. – Włożył jaśniejszą, dopasowując czarny krawat. – To takie dziwne?

- Nie.

- Więc, czemu wciąż się brechtasz?

- Przypomniałem sobie o twoim małym kurczaczku, między nogami…

- Zabiję cię!

Castiel wiedział, że ten dzień będzie ciężki. Wiedział, że pewnie okażę się jedną, wielka klapą – jak całe jego życie. Choć może święty Walenty, tym razem poda mu pomocną dłoń?

Blondyn sapnął ciężko, przykrywając głowę poduszką. Jakiś cholernie uporczywy dźwięk zakłócał jego spokój! Zacisnął powieki, próbując wrócić do krainy Morfeusza, jednak on bezczelnie zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Dean! Wstawaj! – Usłyszał słodki głos matki - uporczywie pukała w drzwi, doprowadzając nastolatka na skraj załamania nerwowego. – Na którą idziesz do szkoły?! Halo, synku!? Słyszysz mnie!?

- Za dużo pytań… - wymamrotał zrezygnowany. Zacisnął powieki, wduszając twarz w materac.

Kobieta wtargnęła do pokoju, niczym rozpędzona torpeda. Odsłoniła ciężkie zasłony, wpuszczając do pokoju promienie jeszcze zimowego słońca. Zebrała rozrzucone po podłodze ubrania, wrzucając do wiklinowego kosza. Musiała przyznać, że nic nie denerwowało ją bardziej, od bałaganiarstwa Dean'a. Pod nosem mruczała tekst, tylko sobie znanej piosenki – nieustannie krzątając się po pomieszczeniu.

Chłopak nie miał ochoty wstawać dziś z łóżka. Najchętniej zaszyłby się na bezludnej wyspie. Z daleka od szkolnego jazgotu, z którym przyjdzie mu się spotkać. Wychylił głowę, chcąc zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza.

- Daj mi spokój, mamo! – krzyknął, znów okrywając się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. – Wyjdź stąd!

- Już! Wstawaj!

- Nie!

- Dosyć tego. – Pogłaskała okryte ciało, zupełnie ignorując sprzeciw ze strony syna. Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Wokół oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. – Zobacz, jaki piękny dzień.

- Piękny? – zakpił. – Koszmarny.

- Czemu?

Winchester nie cierpiał Walentynek. Co roku wyglądały tak samo! Co roku, jakieś szurnięte dziewczyny nachodziły go po szkole! Co roku dostawał setki kartek z miłosnymi wyznaniami! Co roku czuł, że więcej nie wytrzyma!

Co roku ignorowała go osoba, którą kochał!

- Bo tak. Mogę nie iść dziś do szkoły? – zapytał, wynurzając się spod ciepłego okrycia. – Plosię!

- Nie ma mowy! – burknęła. - No już, już! Szybciutko! Marsz do kuchni. – Pocałowała nastolatka w czoło i wyszła z pokoju.

Dean ospale wstał, rozluźniając zastygłe przez noc mięśnie. Jak codziennie zlustrował swoje ciało, nie mogąc ukryć zachwytu. Przejechał dłońmi po umięśnionym brzuchu. Jak można było go nie pokochać? Był ideałem mężczyzny!

- Nie ma co się zachwycać. – Sammy uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Spadaj, człowieku.

- Spokojnie, tygrysie. – Uniósł ręce. – Widzę, że humor nie dopisuje.

- Dobrze widzisz. – wymruczał.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Po pierwsze: przepraszam za tak długą przerwę! W moim życiu trochę za wiele się działo... Mam nadzieję,że jakąś wierna duszyczka została i przeczyta moje kolejne wypociny^^ Żeby nie przedłużać. Enjoy!  
P.S. To była jedyna tak długa przerwa, jaką zgotowałam - to się więcej nie powtórzy! ;3_**

* * *

Idąc do szkoły, zastanawiał się nad scenariuszem dzisiejszego dnia. Choć wieczorem , zanim poszedł spać – wszystko dokładnie przeanalizował - nadal czuł pewien niepokój. Gdzieś w środku. Bezpodstawnie zadręczał się niepotrzebnymi wątpliwościami, co tylko przyćmiewało mu poranną pewność siebie. Spojrzał w górę, na lekko rozpromienione niebo, chcąc jak najszybciej zdusić w sobie negatywne emocje.

Nie cierpiał zimy. To była jedna z tych pór roku, która przyprawiała go o niemalże depresje. Nie mógł znieść zimna, szarości dnia, braku słońca. Jedyne, co sprawiało mu radość – to uśmiech Dean'a Winchestera. Gdy Castiel widział piękną twarz nastolatka, serce wznosiło się po sam Olimp, a ciało wbijało w ziemię, niczym mosiężne kowadło.

- Jesteś moim uzależnieniem. – mruknął pod nosem, znów przenosząc się do świata fantazji. Do miejsca, gdzie czuł się najszczęśliwszy. W objęciach miłości jego życia. – Mhm..

- Cas?

- Mhm..

- Dobrze. Się. Czujesz? – Szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię. – Cas! Nie jęcz na ulicy, bo się ludzie gapią!

- Co? Słucham? O co chodzi? – Przetarł nieco zamglone oczy, wpatrując się w zbulwersowanego chłopaka. – Znowu masz problem?

Słońce, stłumione jeszcze przez chłodny wiatr próbowało przebić się przez grubą warstwę chmur. Drobne promyki rozjaśniały pokaźnie zarumienione oblicze bruneta, próbując zakamuflować wstydliwą prawdę.

- Jesteśmy na dworze, między ludźmi, mój drogi. – Wskazał na niewielką grupkę, zmierzającą w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. – Widzisz?

- I?

- Ty nie masz wstydu, perwersie! – krzyknął, niespodziewanie ciągnąc Castiela do siebie. – No to powiedz maleńki, o czym znów marzyłeś. – Wydął usta i zwiesił nadgarstki. – Mów, mów, szybciutko!

- Spadaj!

- Ej! Bo się obrażę! – wysyczał, gestykulując na wszystkie strony. Podparł się na biodrach, uporczywie tupiąc w pokryty śniegiem chodnik.

Cas otworzył usta z zamiarem wypowiedzenia kilku brzydkich słów, ale w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał. Przezwiska, które normalnie obraziłyby rozmówcę - w tym przypadku podziałałyby wręcz przeciwnie. Chłopak postawił na mniejsze zło. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, łapiąc Balthazara pod pachę. Chciał uniknąć niezręcznych pytań, na które mimo własnej niechęci i tak udzieliłby pożądanej odpowiedzi.

- To będzie wspaniały dzień!

- Taa, kurczaczku. – odpowiedział, nieco zbity z pantałyku.

- Przestań już, okey? – Zrobił naburmuszoną minę, spoglądając na przyjaciela kątem oka. – Mówiłem, żebyś o tym zapomniał.

- Ale ja nie potrafię! On był taki maciupeńki!

- Jeszcze chwila, a cię zabiję! – Mimo lekkiego uczucia złości, jego twarz wciąż zdobił szeroki uśmiech. – Cicho bądź, Balthy!

- Wiem, co teraz robisz. – odparł po chwili, niskim, nieco srogim tonem. – Znam cię lepiej, niż sobie wyobrażasz. - Spojrzał w górę, niczym starożytny mędrzec. - Nawet sam nie wiesz o sobie, niektórych rzeczy. - Jedną dłonią masował się po brodzie, marszcząc jasne, odsłonięte czoło. - Choć dla wszystkich zdajesz się zagadką, dla mnie jesteś niczym otwarta księga. Znam każdy rozdział, wers… - Modulował głos, nadając wypowiedzi, dziwnie dramatyczny wydźwięk. – Ty Castielu, jesteś zbyt przewidywalny, dlatego nie omieszkam sądzić, iż to właśnie o Deanie marzyłeś.

- Ja…

- Nawet zachowanie zdradza twe myśli, skarbie.

- No ej! W co ty się zmieniłeś? W poetę od siedmiu boleści?

- Krzyk, którym mnie raczysz w tej chwili, nie jest w stanie ukryć prawdy, jaką widzę w twych oczach.

- Daj mi spokój!

- O czym myślałeś? – Naciskał. – Powiedz.

- O niczym. – odpowiedział pośpiesznie. Policzki zapiekły go, perfidnie pokazując to, co chciało ukryć serce.

To było „schorzenie", z którym nastolatek walczył od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Będąc małym berbeciem, później młodzikiem – nie mógł poradzić sobie z nadwrażliwą, silnie reagującą na bodźce naturą. Nie mógł kłamać, oszukiwać. Jego ciało reagowało zbyt emocjonalnie, przez co tracił wiarygodność. Twarz robiła się czerwona, a język poczynał plątać się w ustach.

- Zresztą, czemu tak naciskasz?

- Z ciekawości. – Uniósł brwi, drapiąc się w czubek nosa. – Więc?

- Nikt ważny.

- Czyli jednak, to 'ktoś'! – Kąciki ust uniosły się w cwanym uśmieszku. – Czyli to Dean. – stwierdził.

- Nie! No coś ty! Ja? On!? Błagam cię! Przecież to głupek! Nie! Nie myślałem o nim, bo po co? Prawda? Mam wiele innych rzeczy do robienia!

- Nie musisz znów krzyczeć.

- Tylko nie myśl, że wystroiłem się dla niego! Proszę cię! – Serce biło w nienaturalnie przyśpieszonym tempie. Chłopak nie potrafił się opanować. Zupełnie, jakby stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Drżące ręce, przerywany oddech.

- Młody, wyluzuj. – Blondyn czerpał z tego widoku niesamowitą i niczym niewytłumaczalną satysfakcję. – Jeszcze nabawisz się nerwicy. – Stanął naprzeciwko rozdygotanego chłopaka, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. – Wdech i wydech…

- Wdeeech i wydeeeech. – powtórzył, biorąc porządny haust chłodnego powietrza.

- Brawo. Grzeczny chłopczyk. – Poklepał bruneta po głowie i ruszył przed siebie.

- Ja…

- Wiem.

- Nie! Ty nic nie wiesz! Ja go nie kocham! Ba! Ja go nawet nie lubię!

- Lubisz go, Cas.

- Taaaak! – krzyknął nagle, upadając na kolana. Złapał się na kark, kiwając ciałem w przód i w tył. – Co ja mam zrobić?! Pomóż mi! – wyjąkał żałośnie.

- Wstań głupku, ludzie się na nas gapią! – Odwrócił się w stronę bruneta.

- No i? – oburzył się, jeszcze głośniej lamentując. – Ja go tak mocno kocham! To mój ideał! – Teatralnie przyłożył rękę do piersi, drugą przykładając do czoła.

- Dziwny jesteś.

- Te zielone oczy!

- Cas? Wiesz, co? Chyba powinieneś wstać.

- Cudowny uśmiech!

- CAS!

- Chcę mu o tym powiedzieć! Teraz! Natychmiast! Nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Muszę go znaleźć!

- Kogo? – Winchester zmierzył klęczącego nastolatka, robiąc zszokowaną minę. Wiedział, że ciemnowłosy jest dziwnie specyficzny. Wiedział, że niekiedy zachowuje się w niekonwencjonalny sposób. Jednakże w tej dziwaczności się zakochał. Oryginalność chłopaka, rozpalała w nim tak silne uczucia, że obawiał się za nimi podążać. Nie był pewien, dokąd może doprowadzić go miłość – w jego mniemaniu jednostronna – z którą zmagał się już od roku. Lecz mimo wszystko tkwił w niej, nie zamierzając przestać.

W tym samym czasie Castiel poczuł, jak rozsypuje się niczym miliony ziarenek piachu. Znał TEN głos. Doskonale wiedział, do KOGO należy. Zamknął oczy, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemie – głęboko, po same królestwo Hadesa! Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując drobne krople potu na karku.

Postawił przed sobą dwie alternatywy wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Jedna dotyczyła spanikowanej ucieczki w nieznanym kierunku - byle uniknąć rozmowy z nowoprzybyłym typem. Druga wymagała nieco większych zdolności.

Serce, oddech, dłonie – to niewiele spośród tego, nad czym musiałby panować. Musiałby, ale z pewnością! nie dałby rady.

Balthazar zaśmiał się głośno, klepiąc Winchestera po plecach. Ten stał, niczym marmurowy posąg, spoglądając wyczekująco w stronę nadal klęczącego bruneta. Najchętniej sam padłby na ziemię i wziął w ramiona to drobne ciałko, lecz nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi. Podparł ręce na biodrach, nachylając się nad ciemnowłosym.

- Powiesz coś, fretko?

- Nie. – wymruczał, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Zakrył twarz dłońmi w nadziei, iż blondyn odpuści.

- Chcesz wyznać miłość? Komu? – Zgrywał pewnego siebie, choć w środku pozostawał nieśmiałym, wstydliwym chłopcem.

- Ja… - Uniósł głowę. – To nie twój interes. S-spadaj!

- I tak się dowiem. – zapewnił. Poczuł ulgę. Był świadkiem wszystkiego. Widział, jak chłopak upada na kolana, głośno krzycząc. Słyszał słowa, które wypowiadał.

Nagle, jego serce wzniosło się w przestworza, a umysł przepełniła fala szczęścia.

- Nie.

- O tak. – Zły humor, niechęć i negatywne nastawienie do wszystkiego, co go otaczało – wyparowało w jednej chwili. Nie spodziewał się podobnego obrotu sytuacji. – Do zobaczenia w szkole, fretko. – rzucił na odchodne. Drżące ręce schował do kieszeni, mocno zaciskając pięści. Po stokroć zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób wyzna chłopakowi miłość. Teraz, gdy znał intencje bruneta – nie potrafił skupić się na sklejeniu myśli. Rozproszony dumał wyłącznie nad słowami błękitnookiego.

„Ja go tak mocno kocham! To mój ideał! Te zielone oczy! Cudowny uśmiech!"

- Ja ciebie też, fretko. – wyszeptał. - Kocham najbardziej na świecie. – Zerknął na czerwonego nastolatka, uśmiechając się niepewnie. – Wkrótce będziemy razem, zobaczysz.

Castiel zwiesił głowę. Wstał, otrzepując kolana z białego puchu. Przyłożył dłonie do piekących policzków, zerkając na roześmianego kompana.

- Balthy, ty idioto! Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że ON stoi obok?

- Nie zauważyłem go! – krzyknął. – Piękne przedstawienie.

- Zamknij się. Wracam do domu. – Castiel warknął groźnie, chcąc udać się na przystanek. – Do zoba…

- Słucham? O nie, nie, nie! Wracaj tu!


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Tak więc: dziś niedziela! Na całe szczęście z okiem już wszystko w porządku, także będę mogła się w końcu wziąć za porządne pisanie ;3 Jak pisałam wcześniej wróciłam do regularnego wstawiania rozdziałów, więc na następny zapraszam już w przyszłą sobotę :D Żeby nie przedłużać, enjoy!_**

* * *

- Słucham? O nie, nie, nie! Wracaj tu! – wrzasnął, doskakując do bruneta. – Musisz stawić temu czoła!

- Czemu niby? Zachowałem się, jak skończony głupek. – pisnął spanikowany. Usiadł na drewnianej ławce, pozwalając płynąć słonym łzom. – Nie widzisz tego?

- Tylko się teraz nie rozklejaj!

- Nie potrafię inaczej!

- Castiel, spójrz na mnie. Cas! – Złapał przyjaciela za podbródek. – Zawsze musisz się mazgaić? Ile ty masz lat?

- 17.

- Nie musiałeś odpowiadać, kurczaczku. – Na twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech. Usiadł obok skulonego nastolatka, próbując zachować powagę i dojrzałość (co było nieziemsko trudne!). – Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo, ale to bardzo uważnie.

- Dobrze. – Podciągnął nosem, niezdarnie ścierając z policzków resztki łez.

- Kochasz Dean'a… Ani mi się waż. – Ostrzegawczo uniósł palec w górę, widząc sprzeciw w szafirowych oczach. – Mam tego dosyć. Dorośnij.

- Ale…

- Shhh! Kochasz go i pozostaje jedynie kwestia, powiedzenia mu o tym. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Mam doskonały pomysł!

- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę go poznać.

- Oj cicho bądź. – Zbył go machnięciem ręki. – Z pewnością jest lepszy, niż twoje padanie na kolana i…

- Nie przypominaj mi o tym, błagam.

- Dobrze, dobrze. – Stanął naprzeciwko ciemnowłosego. – Pójdziemy teraz do szkoły.

- Ale ja nie chcę!

- Ostrzegam cię! – Pogroził palcem. – Z kim ja się zadaję! – Złapał się za czoło, głośno wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Spojrzał w górę, na rozpromienione niebo, przez moment nic nie mówiąc. – Pójdziemy do szkoły. – powtórzył groźnie. – Będziesz zachowywał się tak samo niezdarnie, jak zawsze. Przewróć się, czy coś. Chociaż, możesz też…

- Słucham!? – obruszył się. – Ja? Niezdarnie? – Skrzyżował ręce na klatce, srogo marszcząc brwi. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś moim przyjacielem.

- Jedynym, najukochańszym. Lepszego nie znajdziesz. – Cmoknął.

Castiel wstał szybko, chcąc minąć nastolatka i ruszyć przed siebie. Nie zauważył jednak, zamarzniętej kałuży znajdującej się zaraz obok. Zrobił kilka kroków, po czym poślizgnął się i padł na ziemię. Blondyn wybuchł dzikim, niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- Nawet tego nie komentuj!

- Cas, uwielbiam cię! – Klasnął w dłonie. Pomógł brunetowi podnieść się na równe nogi, po czym wtulił w wąskie ramiona.

- Chyba nie rozumiem…

- Wpadłem na jeszcze lepszy pomysł. Wszystko dzięki tobie! – Poczochrał chłopaka po włosach. – Szybko! Nie możemy się spóźnić!

Winchester przekraczając próg szkoły, chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z błękitnookim. Pragnął wreszcie wyznać mu swoje uczucia, by w końcu wtulić się w te drobne ramiona, pocałować miękkie wargi. Wiedział, że gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw, brama do „deanowo- fretkowego" raju, nareszcie zostanie otwarta. Nie jutro, za tydzień, miesiąc – dziś! Dzień świętego Walentego, zdawał się wręcz perfekcyjną okazją.

- Cześć, Dean! – krzyknęła rudowłosa piękność, machając zalotnie. – Będziesz moją walentynką?

- Nie. – burknął, nie racząc dziewczyny choćby spojrzeniem.

- Pff…

Idąc korytarzem czuł na sobie dziesiątki ciekawskich spojrzeń. Słyszał plotkujące w kącie cheerleaderki i wredne komentarze zazdrosnych kujonów.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że tego nie lubi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był najbardziej znaną osobistością w szkole. W bezlitosnej hierarchii „popularnych" - zajmował czołowe miejsce. Miał pozycję i sławę. Nigdy nie narzekał, lecz dziś – liczyła się wyłącznie jego fretka – osoba, dla której był gotów zrobić wszystko.

Stojąc przy szafce, rozmyślał o minionych wydarzeniach. Serce biło mu, jak u królika. Z plecaka wyjął gruby zeszyt. Pomiędzy kartkami znajdowała się czerwona koperta, w której zawartość zaadresowana była do błękitnookiego nastolatka. Dean wiedział, że musi przekazać ją osobiście, bowiem nie znał imienia ani nazwiska, swojego wybranka. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze nazywał go fretką, nie myśląc o poznaniu jego tożsamości.

Zagryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednią porą.

- Co tam masz? – Usłyszał znajomy głos.

- Nieważne.

- No powiedz mi, co to jest. – zaskomlał, wyrywając kopertę z rąk Winchestera.

- Ash! Oddawaj to! – Dean wrzasnął, w stronę długowłosego nastolatka. – Ty mendo! Oddaj mi to!

- A co to takiego? – spytał, oglądając nabytą zdobycz. – List do dziewczyny?

- Zamknij się!

- Czyli jednak.

W zielonych oczach zapłonęła panika. Nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej nieszczęsnej sytuacji, by nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń.

- Ash, błagam!

- Hm? – Otworzył kopertę. – Zaraz zobaczymy, kto jest twoją wybranką.

- Ty… - Podbiegł do blondyna, jednak on odskoczył szybko. Wyjął lekko pomiętą kartkę i zaczął czytać. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Dean, czy ty na poważnie?

Zielonooki wyrwał kartkę, nie racząc przyjaciela ani jednym słowem. Kipiał ze złości i wstydu.

- Ej, poczekaj! Nie ma się czego wstydzić!

- Że co? – spytał zdezorientowany.

- Kochasz go, tak? – Poklepał blondyna po plecach. – A on ciebie?

- Chyba tak. Znaczy się, dzisiaj jak szedłem do szkoły, to usłyszałem co nieco na swój temat.

- Hm? – Zrobił powściągliwą minę. – Musimy upewnić się, czy ta twoja fretka darzy cię tym samym, gorącym uczuciem. – uśmiechnął szeroko. – Póki co, zachowuj się neutralnie.

- To znaczy?

- Widzisz go, prawda? – Wskazał palcem na stojącego pod ścianą bruneta.

Pokaźne rumieńce na policzkach ciemnowłosego i uroczo zaczerwieniony nos, wyrwał z gardła Winchestera głośne westchnięcie. Zacisnął pięści, ignorując masę głupich, nieprzemyślanych pomysłów, które nawiedziły jego zamroczony umysł. Jednym z najbardziej idiotycznych było podejście i balladowe wyśpiewanie mu swoich uczuć.

- Ziemia do Dean'a! Słyszałeś mnie? Pytałem o coś.

- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem.

- Co normalnie byś teraz zrobił?

- Pewnie podszedł do niego, potargał włosy i wyzwał od fretki. Kocham witać go w ten sposób.

- Dokładnie. Idź i to zrób.

- Ale…

- Co? Wstydzisz się nagle?

- Noooo…

- Przestań, idź! – Pchnął jasnowłosego przed siebie. – Trzymam kciuki, bracie. – Dean mógł zaprzedać duszę diabłu, ale wyczuł w głosie przyjaciela szczerą troskę.

Winchester odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając rozdygotane ciało. Bał się, że głos ugrzęźnie mu w gardle. Na okrągło powtarzał sobie, co ma powiedzieć. W jaki sposób wyrecytować kilka prostych zdań, by nie było to w żaden sposób podejrzane.

- Będzie dobrze. – szepnął pokrzepiająco. – Musi być!

Minął grupkę cheerleaderek, całkowicie ignorując uporczywe wołanie ze strony rudowłosej. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę starszego.

- Czemu mnie ignorujesz? Dean!

- Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać. – prychnął pod nosem. - Daj mi wreszcie spokój!

- Dupek!

- Co za uporczywe babsko. – wymamrotał.

Każdy krok, przybliżał go do niezręcznej konfrontacji. Kamlot w klatce piersiowej stawał się coraz cięższy, a nogi miękły mu w kolanach.

- Hej… - Krzyknął w stronę niskiego bruneta. Ten odwrócił się zaskoczony, spoglądając zaciekawionymi, szafirowymi oczyma. Winchester zaniemówił, przygnieciony nadzwyczajną urodą nastolatka. Uniósł rękę, chcąc jak zwykle poczochrać chłopaka po głowie. Jednak nie na włosach spoczęła jego dłoń, a na policzku. Niczym zahipnotyzowany, badał opuszkami miękką skórę, czując jej nadzwyczajne gorąco.

- C-co rrobisz? – wyjąkał.

Dean był tak blisko niego, dotykał go, głaskał!

- Ja… - Zmarszczył brwi, rzucając spanikowane spojrzenie. – Nie wiem, fretko.

- Nie przestawaj.

- Dobrze.

Stali naprzeciw siebie – milcząc. Było dawno po dzwonku, ale żaden z nich za bardzo się tym nie przejął.

- Jestem… - zamierzał się przedstawić, jednak niższy mu na to nie pozwolił.

- Dean Winchester. Klasa trzecia, o profilu sportowym. Kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej. Zdobywca wielu tytułów mistrzowskich. W zeszłym roku zostałeś mianowany najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, z czym absolutnie się zgadzam. Jesteś najlepszy. Ponadto…

- Widzę, że dobrze mnie znasz. – Kąciki ust uniosły się w niewyraźnym uśmiechu. – Niestety ja nie wiem o tobie tylu rzeczy. Nawet nie znam twojego imienia…

- Castiel Novak. Klasa trzecia o profilu matematycznym. Przewodniczący szkolnego kółka „Młodych naukowców". Od pierwszej klasy… - Przymknął usta, zażenowany spuszczając wzrok. – Przepraszam.

- Masz naprawdę piękne imię.

- Dz-dziękuję.

- Nie wstydź się mnie.

Ciemnowłosy nie mógł zrozumieć postawy towarzysza. Nie żeby narzekał na rozwój sytuacji, jednak zachowanie zielonookiego wzbudziło w nim pewne podejrzenia.

- Dean, mogę cię o coś…

- Czy ty, co roku wysyłałeś mi anonimową walentynkę? – zapytał nagle z niepokojącym błyskiem w oczach. Zbliżył się do zawstydzonego chłopaka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dziś też dostanę?

- T-tak. Przepraszam. Zapomnij o tym. – Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł gorszego wstydu. - To tylko wygłup, ja… Co?

- Pytałem, czy masz dla mnie walentynkę.

- N-nie.

- Dlaczego? – Pogłaskał chłopaka po policzku, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy.

- Bo teraz… chciałem… z tobą porozmawiać… - Słowa coraz ciężej opuszczały zachrypnięte gardło. – chciałem… powiedzieć ci, co czuję!

Blondyn niespodziewanie złączył ich usta w nieśmiałym pocałunku. Castiel otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Serce rozrywało mu żebra, płuca jakby kurczyły się z braku powietrza. Dean odsunął się na moment pozwalając nastolatkowi odetchnąć.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkał. Sam musiał dojść do siebie. Nie spodziewał się, tak silnej reakcji swojego ciała.

- Ja…

- Nie musisz przepraszać. Od dawna o tym marzyłem . – odparł, zanim zdążył zastanowić się na tym, co właśnie mówi. Szybko skrył twarz w dłoniach, czując jej ciepło. W rzeczywistości policzki oblane były wręcz szkarłatnym rumieńcem. – Głupio mówię, nie słuchaj mnie. Zawsze tak mam, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. – Mamrotał pod nosem. – Jesteś idealny i chyba to mnie onieśmiela. Ja jestem zwykłym nastolatkiem…

- Przestań mówić, fretko.

- Bardzo zależy mi byś nie pomyślał o mnie, jak o wariacie. Jestem normalny, tylko…

- Dużo mówisz.

- Gdy się denerwuje.

- Odkryj twarz.

- Po co? Jestem czerwony…

- No i? To słodkie. – Chwycił chłopaka za biodra, zmniejszając granicę dzielącą ich ciała.

- Oh! Mhm… Nie rób tak! – obruszył się, odsuwając pół kroku.

- Czemu?

- Bo… - Położył dłonie na szybko unoszącej się klatce Winchestera, nie mogąc złapać tchu. – To mnie zawstydza.

- A to…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Przedstawiam IV (jeszcze nie ostatni!) part one-shot'a. W tym przypadku najprawdopodobniej five-shot'a:) Jak, co tydzień mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodłam. Bardzo ciężko pisało mi się ten rozdział (ze względu na niemiłe wydarzenia w "Spartacusie"), ale mimo wszystko myślę, że podołałam. By nie przedłużać, enjoy ludki :D**_

* * *

- A to? - Chciał pocałować bruneta w nos, jednak on uniósł głowę i wydymał usta. – Co robisz?

- Ja… - Poczuł, jak żołądek skręca się w środku. – Ja… myślałem, że chcesz mnie znów pocałować. – Pragnął ponownie zapaść się pod ziemię. Wyglądało na to, że towarzystwo Hadesa jest nieuniknione. Szybko odwrócił głowę, próbując uspokoić płytki oddech. – Ale się wygłupiłem. Chyba już czas, żebym…

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Najpierw muszę cię pocałować w… - Zbliżył usta do szyi. Wysunął koniuszek języka i polizał gorącą skórę.

- Hahahahaha! Nie rób tak! To mnie łaskoczę! – pisnął, odsuwając się od nastolatka. Ten spoglądał na niego rozbawiony.

- Ale ja chcę. – mruknął. Chwycił bruneta za nadgarstki, kładąc jego dłonie na swoich biodrach. Przysunął miednice blisko brzucha. – Mam pewien pomysł, fretko.

- J-jaki? – spytał, wybałuszając oczy. Jego głowa wypełniła się setką dziwacznych myśli i obaw. Winchester przyglądał mu się uważnie, nic nie mówiąc przez jakiś czas. Powietrze zrobiło się gęstsze. – C-co masz na myśli, Dean?

Zagryzł wargę, wciąż czując na sobie przenikliwe, wręcz świdrujące spojrzenie blondyna. Ciężar zielonych tęczówek był zbyt wielki, by mógł sobie z nim poradzić w normalny i opanowany sposób. Zaczął robić to, co potrafił najlepiej.

- Dean, nie za bardzo wiem, co masz na myśli. Jeśli zaraz nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi pójdę sobie. – burknął jednym tchem. – Nie widzisz, jak mocno się denerwuję? Jesteś bardzo stresującą osobą, wiesz? Nigdy nie czułem takiego zażenowania, jak teraz. Wszystko, co teraz słyszysz, jest efektem mojego zdenerwowania. Chyba lepiej będzie, jak się po prostu…

- Nie. – Pokiwał głową. – Uwielbiam twój głos.

- Co? – Otworzył szeroko usta, po czym szybko zamknął je przykładając dłoń. – Ty mmnómnisz serpio?  
- Tak. Proszę, nie wstydź się mnie. – Wplótł palce w ciemne włosy. Serce dziko uderzało w klatkę piersiową, nieustannie przypominając o swojej obecności. Głośno przełknął ślinę, nawilżając spuchnięte usta. – To co? Chcesz wiedzieć, na jaki pomysł wpadłem?

- Nie wiem… - Wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak czy nie?

- Tak.

- Wpadłem na naprawdę przyjemny pomysł. Na pewno będziesz zadowolony.

- Z-zadowolony? Co ty chcesz mi zrobić?

- Sprawić przyjemność. – Uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie, widząc zawstydzone i nieco skonfundowane oblicze. Ujrzał wszystko, co kocha. Czerwone policzki, kąciki ust wygięte w dyskretnym uśmiechu i oczy wypełnione dziecinnym zawstydzeniem. Nareszcie przyznał się do swych uczuć. Nareszcie mógł trzymać w swych ramionach osobę, którą darzył tak głębokim uczuciem.

- Jeszcze tego nigdy nie robiłem! – Głos zadrżał spanikowanie.

- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. – Pogłaskał bruneta po policzkach. Opuszkami palców badał miękką skórę, podziwiając jej piękno. – Będzie fajnie.

- Robiłeś to już wcześniej?

- No pewnie! – Zaśmiał się. – Wiele razy! Chodź ze mną, a na pewno nie pożałujesz.

Castiel drżał, walcząc z natłokiem niekomfortowych myśli. Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak zareagować. Dean robił to niejednokrotnie – Novak wcale. Nastolatek szczerze wątpił, że jest w stanie zrobić coś podobnego. Niby codziennie o tym marzył, jednak jak już nadawała się ku temu okazja, miał ochotę uciec z głośnym krzykiem. No, bo jak to miałoby wyglądać? Był chodzącą pokraką. Szybciej stanie się któremuś krzywda, nim zdążą przejść do przyjemniejszych rzeczy. Mimo niepewności i protestów rozsądnej części mózgownicy, Cas postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Będzie, co będzie.

- Dobrze. Chcę to z tobą zrobić. – Szepnął nieśmiało.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! – Klasnął w dłonie uradowany. Podarował niższemu krótki, ale pełen czułości pocałunek.

- Będzie boleć?

- Ale… co? – spytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc pytanie nastolatka. – Co ma cię boleć?

- Ty robiłeś to wiele razy, ja nigdy. Boję się, że cię nie zaspokoję.

Wokół nich zapanowała niesamowicie długa i krępujące cisza. Żaden z nich nie miał odwagi odezwać się, jako pierwszy. Castiel stał podparty o ścianę, z możliwie najniżej opuszczoną głową. Dean otworzył usta, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Po chwili odezwał się, burząc mur milczenia.

- Miałem na myśli zupełnie co innego.

- Nie chciałeś się ze mną kochać? – spytał, dławiąc się ostatnim słowem. – Boże, co za kompromitacja. Odchylił głowę w tył i spłynął na podłogę. Usiadł na zimnych kafelkach, chowając twarz między kolanami.

- K-kochać? – Podrapał się w tył głowy, szybko klękając naprzeciwko bruneta. Odchrząknął nerwowo, chwytając go za ramię. – Oczywiście, pragnę tego całym sercem. Ale nie teraz! – Uniósł dłonie, widząc strach w błękitnych oczach. – Miałem na myśli ucieczkę… no wiesz, zerwać się z lekcji.

- Czemu nie teraz?

- Fretko pragnę cię, rozumiesz? Całym moim sercem… - Chwycił bruneta za policzki. – Tylko najpierw chciałbym pójść z tobą na randkę…

- Oczywiście! Przepraszam, plotę głupoty. Nie słuchaj mnie.

- Więc? Uciekamy, czy nie? – Chciał nieco rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę, by móc wreszcie należycie cieszyć się z obecności nastolatka. Ten nagle spochmurniał. – Ej, co jest znowu?

- Nic, tylko ja nie mogę uciec.

- Bo?

- Jestem przewodniczącym. Mam nienaganną frekwencję. Nie mogę, tak po prostu zerwać się z lekcji. To byłoby nie w porządku w stosunku do nauczycieli.

- Co ty mówisz? – Zaśmiał się. – Teraz powinieneś być na lekcji fizyki, a mimo wszystko siedzisz tu ze mną.

- To zupełnie, co innego.

- Nie sądzę. – Podniósł ciemnowłosego z podłogi i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. – Chodź, musisz się nieco rozluźnić.

- Nie mogę! – pisnął. Pokusa była monstrualna, ale… wagary? Dla Castiela byłaby to jedna z najbardziej szalonych rzeczy, jakie zrobił w swoim życiu!

Na co dzień był spokojnym uczniem, pilnie spełniającym swoje obowiązki. Udzielał się w szkolnym samorządzie, chodził na najróżniejsze kółka. Nigdy przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że mógłby się zerwać z lekcji. Nigdy!

- Możesz.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie. Co jeśli, ktoś nas przyłapie, albo spotkamy naszych rodziców? – Przyłożył dłoń do skroni. – To zbyt ryzykowne.

- Przesadzasz. – Wzruszył ramionami. Otworzył drzwi, wręcz wybiegając z budynku. – Choć raz, możesz zrobić coś szalonego. Proszę… - Zatrzymał się przed lśniąco czarną Impalą. Puścił chłopaka, dumnie opierając się o przednią maskę. Na piegowatą twarz wpełznął cwany uśmieszek. – Zrób to dla mnie, fretko.

- No nie wiem… - zastanowił się. Nie chciał wyjść na sztywniaka. Coś jednak nie dawało mu spokoju. – Dziś mam ważną pracę klasową z mikrobiologii molekularnej, jeśli jej nie napiszę…

- Mikro-czego? – westchnął ciężko. – Castiel, błagam cię.

- Dobrze, już. Zrobię to. Ucieknę! – Zacisnął pięść, dumnie unosząc ją w górę. – Tylko muszę do kogoś zadzwonić. To ważne.

Winchester zaniemówił, wpatrując się w stojącego nastolatka. Ten niezdarnie grzebał w plecaku, zapewne szukając telefonu. Marudził pod nosem, przeklinając bałagan, jaki tam panował. Po niecałej minucie wyrzucił całą zawartość na ziemię, przebierając w stercie luźnych kartek i zeszytów.

- Mam! – krzyknął. Wystukał numer i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. – Cześć, Balthy mam ogromną prośbę. Właśnie urywam się z Dean'em… - Ściszył głos, odwracając się od blondyna. - Tak, z tym Dean'em! Rozumiesz?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To musi być sen. Jutro się pewnie obudzę i wszystko jasny szlak trafi, ale nie to chciałem mówić. – Zaśmiał się głupiutko. – Urywamy się z lekcji, więc nie będzie mnie na pracy klasowej z mikrobiologii molekularnej. Mógłbyś przekazać pani profesor, że źle się poczułem i wróciłem do domu? Spytaj się jeszcze, kiedy mógłbym ją nadrobić. – Spojrzał w zniecierpliwione zielone tęczówki. – Jak wrócę koniecznie musimy się spotkać. – szepnął. – Dzięki, papa. – Schował komórkę do kieszeni. – To, co? G-gdzie jedziemy?

- Mam pewien pomysł. Wsiadaj.

Wnętrze samochodu pachniało świeżością. Cas usiadł się wygodnie, znów wpadając w panikę. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

- Zapnij pasy.

- Tak. – Chwycił metalową sprzączkę, próbując wcisnąć ją w należyte miejsce. Ta bezczelnie się buntowała, wpędzając nastolatka w zażenowanie. – Chyba nie mogę… - wyjąkał żałośnie.

- Spokojnie… - Nieprzypadkowo dotknął dłoni bruneta. – Widzisz? Trzeba to robić bardzo spokojnie.

- Zapamiętam.

Znów zapanowała cisza. Winchester odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie. Powietrze jakby znów zgęstniało, a temperatura wzrosła kilkakrotnie.

- Powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy?

- Tak, tak… oczywiście.

- Więc?

- Jedziemy do wesołego miasteczka. – Ucieszył się, niczym dziecko. – Masz coś przeciwko?

- N-nie. Chyba nie. – Głośno przełknął ślinę. Niczego nie obawiał się bardziej. Chodzące klauny, mordercze karuzele, dziesiątki rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków. Poczuł gęsią skórkę na plecach.

- Stało się coś? Strasznie zbladłeś.

- Wszystko w porządku. – uspokoił towarzysza. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.

- Ja też!


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Przedstawiam kolejny (już 5-ty O.o) rozdział "Clumsy Ferret". Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie zawiodę. Ten part znów pisało mi się mega trudno. "Spartacus" z każdym odcinkiem coraz mocniej mnie dobija. Jestem w szoku, że byłam w stanie wykrzesać w sobie, choć odrobinę pozytywnej energii, ale mniejsza z tym... **_  
_**Enjoy me ludki kochane =) **_

* * *

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, starając się z całych sił nie zwymiotować na ośnieżony chodnik. Serce ściskało mi gardło, a żołądek poruszał się w chorym tańcu, przy akompaniamencie stresu i zażenowania. Drżącą ręką chwyciłem chłodną klamkę, ciągnąc ją do siebie. Drzwi ani nie drgnęły. Zacisnąłem palce mocniej, wkładając w tą czynność wszystkie pokłady siły, które trzymałem w zapasie. Znów nic.

- Wyjdę na głupka. – pomyślałem. Szarpnąłem drzwi po raz ostatni, czując na sobie zaciekawione i nieco zmieszane spojrzenie blondyna. – Castiel, ty głupku. – skarciłem się w duchu. Ostrożnie usiadłem na czarnym, skórzanym siedzeniu, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Otrzepałem buty z resztek śniegu i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Huknęły nieco mocniej, niż było to konieczne.  
- Zapnij pasy. – powiedział łagodnym głosem. Posłał mi jeden z tysiąca uroczych uśmiechów, którymi bezczelnie potrafił odebrać mi i tak niezdrowy rozsądek. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywałem się w pokryte bielą zęby, rozczulając nad ich perfekcją. Chłopak przechylił głowę, patrząc na mnie z zainteresowaniem.  
- Tak. – Kiwnąłem głową, odwracając twarz w przeciwnym kierunku. Chwyciłem metalową sprzączkę, zagryzając dolną wargę. – Teraz wystarczy się odwrócić i ją wcisnąć… - mruknąłem pod nosem. Mimo nieustannych prób, nie mogłem zatrzasnąć zamka. – Chyba nie mogę… - wyjąkałem żałośnie, po raz setny tego dnia chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię.  
- Spokojnie… - Słyszałem jedynie jego czuły głos i szybkie bicie swego serca. Jakaś niewidzialna siła, oplotła moją szyję, nie pozwalając swobodnie oddychać. – Widzisz? – Opuszkami palców przesunął po mojej dłoni, unosząc kąciki ust w niezauważalnym uśmiechu. – Trzeba to robić bardzo spokojnie…  
- Zapamiętam.

Wokół nas znów zapanowała cisza. Przymknąłem oczy, chcąc skupić się nad litanią słów, które miałem zamiar powiedzieć. Mimo, iż nadal kosztowało mnie to sporo psychicznego wysiłku, odwróciłem się w stronę Winchestera. Ten zaciskał palce na kierownicy, oddychając płytko.

Odpalił silnik, szczerząc się na głośny ryk, jaki wydał Chevrolet. Dyskretnie spojrzał na mnie, wypinając pierś do przodu. Temperatura, która wzrastała z każdym przebytym kilometrem stawała się nazbyt uporczywym towarzyszem podróży. Mimo, iż na zewnątrz śnieg ozdabiał niemal wszystko, słońce wychylało się zza chmur promieniując ciepło. Odpiąłem kurtkę, czując krople potu na plecach. Odwinąłem szalik i rzuciłem go za siebie.

- Powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy? – spytałem, burząc mur milczenia, który zaczął działać mi na nerwy. Splotłem palce, wciskając je między kolana. Nerwowo trzęsłem nogami, nie mogąc się uspokoić.  
- Tak, tak… - Wydawał się zaskoczony „pewnością" mojego głosu. - …oczywiście. – Głośno przełknął silne, marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę zastygł, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myśląc.  
- Więc?  
- Jedziemy do wesołego miasteczka. – Rozpromienił się, ciesząc niczym dziecko. Zielone oczy szkliły radością, po chwili ustępując miejsce niepewności. – Masz coś przeciwko? – jęknął.  
- N-nie. Chyba nie. – Odchrząknąłem, spoglądając na zaokienny krajobraz. Niczego nie obawiałem się bardziej. Od dzieciństwa to miejsce budziło we mnie jedynie strach i przerażenie. Chodzące, wymalowane klauny, mordercze karuzele. Zupełnie nie rozumiałem zafascynowania wśród moich rówieśników. Poczułem gęsią skórkę na ciele, wspominając wszystkie okropne rodzinne wycieczki, które zawsze kończyły się rzewnym płaczem. Moim płaczem!  
- Stało się coś? – Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, delikatnie zaciskając palce. Przez moje ciało przeszedł elektryzujący dreszcz. – Strasznie zbladłeś.  
- Wszystko w porządku. – skłamałem, chcąc go uspokoić. W pierwszej chwili chciałem otworzyć drzwi i wyskoczyć. Wszystko byłoby lepsze, od tego co miało nieubłagalnie nastąpić. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.  
- Ja też! – wrzasnął podekscytowany. Złapał moją dłoń, przykładając ją do swych warg. – Masz taką delikatną skórę… - powiedział, nieco cichszym głosem. – Przepraszam, jeśli cię krępuję.  
- N-nie. Nie przeszkadza mi to. – Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. – T-tylko, czy nie powinieneś skupić się na drodze?  
- Gdy jestem z tobą, nie potrafię. – Zarumienił się, szybko cofając dłoń. Zatrzymał Impalę na podejrzanym parkingu niedaleko przeklętego miasteczka. Z daleka spostrzegłem diabelski młyn, rollercostera i dziesiątki rozwrzeszczanych dzieci.  
- O nie… - pisnąłem.  
- Co nie?  
- Nie? Ja to powiedziałem? Ha ha! Nie, nie! Wydawało ci się! – Podrapałem się w tył głowy. – Serio!  
- Kocham, gdy się denerwujesz. Jesteś wtedy tak bardzo rozkoszny... – Objął mnie ramieniem, głaszcząc po głowie. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, zaciskając szczękę. – Pragnę cię teraz pocałować. – wymruczał, przyjemnie drażniąc moje zmysły. Oblizałem nader spierzchnięte wargi, przymykając powieki. Zostałem okrutnie schwytany w pułapkę niezrozumiałych pragnień. Chciałem uciec w szaleńczym, spanikowanym biegu, lecz coś trzymało mnie blisko nastolatka. – Czy masz coś przeciwko? – Ugryzł płatek mojego ucha. Podskoczyłem, jęcząc cichutko.  
- N-nie. – Przestałem myśleć racjonalnie. Odwróciłem głowę, czując mocno pulsującą krew w skroniach. Winchester chwycił mnie za nadgarstki, przyciągając do siebie. Cierpliwie czekałem na każdy jego ruch, sam bojąc się zrobić cokolwiek. – Zrób to.  
- Tak. – Popatrzył na mnie czule. Po niecałej chwili do moich ust przylgnęło ciepło. Zdezorientowany odchyliłem powieki, odrywając usta. – Fretko, nie bój się… - Wysunął koniuszek języka, przesuwając nim po dolnej wardze.  
- Ja…  
- Rozumiem, nie chcesz. – Posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem naciskać. – Uderzył pięścią w kierownicę. – Cholera jasna! Czemu zawsze muszę coś spieprzyć?  
- Dean, to nie tak. – wyszeptałem. – Ja naprawdę cię chcę… w sensie, no wiesz. – Poczułem przypływ gorąca na policzkach. – Chcę cię całować. Dużo. Nie denerwuj się.  
- Nie kłamiesz? – westchnął pod nosem.  
- A miałbym? – zdziwiłem się. – Od zawsze mi się podobałeś. Znaczy, teraz też mi się podobasz. Bardzo, bardzo mocno! Zawsze będziesz, bo jesteś taki idealny. Nigdy nie wiem, jakich słów mam używać, by nie przesadzić. Pewnie teraz robię z siebie totalnego kretyna gadając, jak najęty, prawda? – powiedziałem jednym tchem. W takich sytuacjach, jak ta - nieuniknione było upokorzenie. Obecność chłopaka, jedynie przyćmiewała mi umysł, przez co stawałem się głupiutką marionetką. – Proszę nic nie mów, bo jeszcze bardziej…  
- Shh… - Przyłożył mi palec do ust. – Uwielbiam twój głos, ale teraz już zamilknij, okey?  
- Yhm.  
- Dobrze. Zamilknij i daj się znów pocałować.

***

- Garth! – krzyknął wysoki chłopak, doskakując do siedzącego pod ścianą szatyna. – Widziałeś gdzieś mojego brata?  
- Sam! – Podniósł się na równe nogi, uśmiechając szeroko. Objął Winchestera w pasie, przyjaźnie klepiąc po plecach. – Jak miło cię widzieć.  
- T-tak, ciebie również.  
- Co u ciebie słychać? – Upił spory łyk wiśniowego szejka. Chudziutka twarz promieniała radośnie. – Słyszałem, żeś się spiknął z Meg. Szczerze? W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to żart, bo to MEG, ale…  
- Garth, pytałem o coś. – wtrącił. – Widziałeś mojego brata, czy nie?  
- Oczywiście! – Zaśmiał się. – Wczoraj byliśmy razem na meczu. Było zarąbiście! – Klasnął w dłonie. – Nasza drużyna grała niesamowicie. Zawsze myślałem, że z nich takie patałachy…  
- Garth, proszę skup się choć przez moment.  
- Tak, tak. O co pytałeś?  
- Nie wkurzaj mnie, bo…  
- Żartuję, kolego. Spokojnie.  
- Więc?  
- Nie widziałem go dzisiaj, przykro mi. – Wzruszył ramionami i podbiegł w stronę stołówki.

Sam westchnął zrezygnowany. Rozmowy z Garthem za każdym razem wyglądały podobnie. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i ruszył przed siebie. Niedaleko stała niziutka brunetka, żywo dyskutująca z grupą znajomych. Winchester zaszedł ją od tyłu, zasłaniając oczy.

- Zgadnij, kto to?  
- Przestań łosiu. Ile ty masz lat? – burknęła oburzona. Odwróciła się do nastolatka, ciągnąc do krótkiego pocałunku. – Pamiętaj, by zawsze witać mnie w TEN sposób. – Pocałowała go raz jeszcze, głaszcząc po policzku.  
- Zapamiętam. – pokiwał głową. – Słuchaj… widziałaś gdzieś mojego brata?  
- Nie. Czemu? Stało się coś?  
- Nie. W sumie to nic ważnego, ale chciałem go o coś spytać.  
- Dzwoniłeś do niego?  
- Próbowałem, ale ma wyłączony telefon.  
- Widziałem, jak wychodził z Castielem Novakiem. – odezwał się Ash.  
- Castielem? Tym kujonem?  
- Dokładnie tak.  
- Po co? Dlaczego?  
- Chyba się domyślasz, przyjacielu. – zarechotał. – Tych dwoje jest dla siebie stworzonych.  
- Przestań gadać głupoty. – oburzył się. – Dlaczego myślisz, że mój brat jest gejem? Bez przesady. Tylko uciekł ze szkoły z największym mięczakiem, jakiego znam - czego totalnie nie rozumiem. Nie masz jednak żadnej podstawy, by robić z niego homoseksualisty.  
- Gdybyś wiedział, to co ja wiem. – prychnął.  
- Co?

***

Dean's POV:

- Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniemy się całować, nie wiem czy będę w stanie się opanować. – szepnąłem między pocałunkami.  
- Opanować? Przed czym? – spytał niewinnym głosem. Tym, który tak kochałem.  
- Przed zdarciem z ciebie ubrań.  
- Oh! – Odsunął się ode mnie, wycierając twarz. – Masz rację, przestańmy. Lepiej będzie, jak wyjdziemy już z tego ciasnego samochodu, odświeżymy się i pójdziemy wreszcie na te cudowne, zapierające dech w piersiach karuzele. – Chaotycznie zapiął kurtkę, w pośpiechu rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu szalika. – Widziałeś gdzieś mój szalik? Nie mogę go znaleźć…  
- Na tylnym siedzeniu. – odpowiedziałem, chcąc dać temu nieco dwuznaczny wydźwięk. Nastolatek zarumienił się słodko nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
- Tylnym? Co on tam robi? – Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Kto go tam rzucił? Ja? Kiedy? Przecież…  
- Shh… Znów się niepotrzebnie denerwujesz.  
- To twoja wina! – jęknął. – Chcę już stąd wyjść. – Złapał za klamkę, otwierając drzwi. – Proszę, musisz przestać się nade mną znęcać.  
- Znęcać? – oburzyłem się. – To ty się nade mną pastwisz!  
- Jak niby? – Odwrócił się do mnie, rzucając rozkojarzone spojrzenie. Klatka unosiła się w nieregularnym rytmie, a dłonie drżały spazmatycznie.

~Proszę - powiedźcie, że Was nie zawiodłam ;_; xD


	6. Chapter 6

_**~No cześć wszystkim =) Poniżej przedstawiam 6 part fluffaśnego fluffa ;) Jak zawsze mam nadzieję, że dałam radę :3 Choć tego i tak nie wiem, bo nikt się nie odzywa (tak w tym momencie żebram o komentarze xD) Kyaah... By nie przedłużać, enjoy! **_

* * *

Castiel's POV:

- Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniemy się całować, nie wiem czy będę w stanie się powstrzymać. – szepnął między pocałunkami. Jego niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos sprawił, że przez moje ciało przeszedł elektryzujący dreszcz. Nie słyszałem nic, prócz przyjemnego brzmienia oplatającego moje zmysły. Słodki zapach jego perfum działał na mnie, niczym afrodyzjak.

Byliśmy tylko ja i on, wtuleni w swoje ramiona. Na ustach czułem soczyste pocałunki, za każdym razem odbierające mi dech w piersiach. Mógłbym przysiąc, że każdy był inny. Wpierw czuły, delikatny, po chwili zmieniający się w bardziej drapieżny, pewniejszy. Jeszcze nigdy nie było mi tak dobrze. Serce nieustannie obijało mi żebra, a płuca wypluwały monstrualną dawkę powietrza. Dyszałem prosto w usta blondyna, zaciskając palce na jego ciele. W napięciu czekałem, na kolejne pieszczoty, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowa.

Nastolatek spoglądał na mnie wyczekująco. Wygiąłem usta w speszonym uśmiechu, wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki.

- Powstrzymać? Przed czym? – spytałem niewinnie. Świadomość podsunęła mi różnorakie obrazy, które śmiało mogłem określić mianem sprośnych fantazji. Może niezupełnie sprośnych erotycznie, ale na swój sposób znacznie wybiegających poza rangę normalnych. Przełknąłem ślinę, nawilżając gardło. Moje dłonie, które nadal spoczywały na umięśnionych ramionach chłopaka, zaczęły drżeć, a palce mocniej zaciskać na szorstkim materiale kurtki. Zagryzłem wargę, czekając na odpowiedź.  
- Przed zdarciem z ciebie ubrań.

Zdanie uderzyło mnie, niczym obuch gęstego dymu. Głowa wypełniała się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzającymi wizjami, do których nigdy bym się nie przyznał. Byłem w szoku, że mój nieco niedorozwinięty móżdżek był w stanie wykreować coś podobnego. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, dostrzegając niebezpieczny błysk w oczach siedzącego Winchestera.

- Oh! – Odsunąłem się, chaotycznie wycierając twarz. Dyskretnie starłem krople potu, które spływały po skroniach i policzkach. Z głębi gardła poczułem zbliżającą się lawinę słów, których poprawność logiczna, czy stylistyczna pewnie pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. – Masz rację, przestańmy. Lepiej będzie, jak wyjdziemy już z tego ciasnego samochodu, odświeżymy się i pójdziemy wreszcie na te cudowne, zapierające dech w piersiach karuzele. – Zapiąłem kurtkę, nie zważając czy guziki są we właściwych miejscach. Sytuacja, która już dawano wymknęła się spod kontroli, teraz wzniosła się do poziomu skrajnie niebezpiecznej. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu szalika, chaotycznie kręcąc głową. – Widziałeś gdzieś mój szalik? Nie mogę go znaleźć… - spytałem po długim, bez efektownym poszukiwaniu.  
- Na tylnym siedzeniu. – odpowiedział, kładąc nacisk na drugie słowo. Zaniemówiłem, nie wiedząc za bardzo, w jaki sposób mógłbym się teraz zachować.  
- Tylnym? Co on tam robi? – Zaśmiałem się nerwowo. – Kto go tam rzucił? Ja? Kiedy? Przecież…  
- Shh… – Przystojną twarz ozdobił szeroki uśmiech. – Znów się niepotrzebnie denerwujesz.  
- To twoja wina! – jęknąłem, nie widząc w tym logiki. Blondyn wydawał się zaciekawiony. Uważnie obserwował każdy mój ruch, przez co chciałem walnąć go w tą śliczną buźkę! – Chcę już stąd wyjść. – Złapałem za klamkę, otwierając drzwi. – Proszę, musisz przestać się nade mną znęcać.  
- Znęcać? – oburzył się wyraźnie zaskoczony. – To ty się nade mną pastwisz! – krzyknął.  
- Jak niby? – Odwróciłem się, rzucając nieco rozkojarzone spojrzenie. – Ty przez cały czas mnie onieśmielasz. – Spazmatycznie drżące dłonie wcisnąłem między nogi. – Musisz wreszcie zrozumieć, jak na mnie działasz. Gdy mnie całujesz, albo dotykasz…  
- Castiel. – wtrącił. Chwycił zaczerwienione policzki w obydwie dłonie, opuszkami palców gładząc ciepłą skórę. – To ty musisz zrozumieć, jak działa na mnie twoja obecność. Gdy jesteśmy tak blisko siebie, gdy pozwalasz mi na pocałunki… - Zbliżył twarz, muskając mój nos. – …zupełnie tracę głowę. Gdy pozwalasz mi, bym cię dotykał… - westchnął. – Nie masz pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieję! Nie mogę tego opanować, zatrzymać…  
- Cz-czego? – Zagryzłem dolną wargę. Nasze oddechy mieszały się, otumaniając umysł. Powietrze wokół nas stało się cięższe, atmosfera dziwnie napięta. – Wstydzisz się mi to powiedzieć?  
- T-trochę.  
- Dean, nie musisz. To chyba nie jest takie złe, prawda?  
- Czy złe jest pragnienie twojego głosu?  
- N-nie. – wymruczałem, zaskoczony magią tych kilku słów. – Tylko zazwyczaj plotę takie głupoty, że nie warto mnie słuchać. – Machnąłem ręką, chichocząc. - Zaczynam gadać, jak najęty, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. To bardzo pokręcone, ale robie tak wyłącznie, gdy rozmawiam z tobą lub Balthazarem. Nie, żeby działał na mnie w ten sam sposób, co ty! Nie, nigdy w życiu! – pisnąłem, nieco za głośno. – Mam tak wyłącznie, gdy rozmawiamy o tobie. Tylko nie pomyśl teraz, że jesteś…  
- Shh… - Przyłożył palec do moich ust. – Wiesz, że uwielbiam cię słuchać, prawda?  
- Yhm.  
- Jednak teraz ja pragnę coś powiedzieć.  
- Dobrze. – Skinąłem głową. Że też miał do mnie cierpliwość. Balthy już dawno skopałby mi tyłek.  
- Czy złe jest pragnienie twoich pocałunków? – zapytał po niedługiej chwili ciszy. Uśmiechnął się leciutko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wpij się w moje wargi. – Czy złe jest pragnienie twojego dotyku? – Chwycił moją dłoń, kładąc na swoim piegowatym policzku.  
- N-nie. Przecież wiesz, że czuje to samo.  
- A czy złe jest pragnienie twojego ciała? – Uciekł wzrokiem. Jego twarz stała się nadzwyczaj czerwona, a oddech dziwnie płytki.  
- M-mojego ciała? – Przełknąłem ślinę. – W j-jakim sensie ciała? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?  
- Super. Czuję się teraz jak jakiś zboczeniec. – Zwiesił głowę, wzdychając ciężko. – Ale to było głupie. Totalnie schrzaniłem. Przepraszam, nie powinienem mówić ci czegoś takiego. Jak mogłem? – zapytał sam siebie. - Jak najszybciej postaraj się o tym zapomnieć, dobrze? Zupełnie tego nie przemyślałem…  
- Shh… - Wtrąciłem się. Ostrożnie przyłożyłem palce do jego spierzchniętych warg, przysuwając się bliżej. - Wiesz, że uwielbiam cię słuchać, prawda? – Uśmiechnąłem się, powtarzając nie tak dawne słowa Winchestera. - Jednak teraz ja pragnę coś powiedzieć.

Dean's POV:

Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem ochoty skopać sobie zadka tak mocno, jak w tym momencie! Obecność Castiela naprawdę nieźle mieszała mi w łepetynie. Nie dosyć, że namówiłem go, by uciekł z lekcji, to jeszcze wygadywałem takie bzdury!

- Shh… - Poczułem dotyk jego przyjemnej skóry. Serce stanęło mi w piersi, gdy tylko zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. – Wiesz, że uwielbiam cię słuchać, prawda? Jednak teraz ja pragnę coś powiedzieć. - W jego cudownie szafirowych oczach mogłem dostrzec tak wiele emocji. Zawstydzenie, niepewność, strach. Uniosłem dłoń, kładąc na jego kolanie. Podskoczył lekko, jednak nie odtrącił mnie. – Twój dotyk mi nie przeszkadza.  
- Ale ja nie myślę o zwykłym dotyku. – wymruczałem, zanim zdążyłem się poważnie zastanowić nad konsekwencjami. – Kurde! Chodzi mi bardziej o taki czulszy dotyk. Wiesz taki… - Szybko począłem się tłumaczyć, nie chcąc jeszcze mocniej się pogrążać. – nieco bardziej intymny… Nie! To nie tak miało zabrzmieć! – jęknąłem pod nosem, przeklinając swoje narodziny.  
- Chcesz mnie zobaczyć nago? – spytał niespodziewanie.  
- J-ja… - Głośno przełknąłem ślinę, czując falę ciepła na policzkach. – N-nago? A-ale t-teraz? – klepnąłem się w czoło. – Nie oczywiście, że nie teraz!  
- Dean.  
- Wiesz, mam lepszy pomysł. – krzyknąłem. – Chodźmy już na te karuzelę, bo nie zdążymy przed zachodem słońca…  
- Dochodzi jedenasta… - wtrącił drżącym głosem. Wyglądał na bardzo przestraszonego. Skrzyżował ręce na piesiach i powoli wyszedł z samochodu.  
- Tak! Dokładnie. Dlatego może lepiej, jak już pójdziemy? Co o tym myślisz, fretko? – Podskoczyłem do niego, łapiąc za ramiona. Jeszcze przed momentem zaróżowione policzki, teraz stały się zupełnie białe. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, siląc się na nikły uśmiech. – Ej, wszystko w porządku?  
- T-tak, jak najbardziej. Chodźmy już.  
- Ekstra.

Całą drogę szliśmy w krępującym milczeniu. Nie miałem odwagi odezwać się, jako pierwszy. Dyskretnie spojrzałem na bladego nastolatka, czując nieodpartą ochotę wtulenia się w jego drobne ciałko.

- Czy na pewno wszystko okey?  
- Yhm… - odpowiedział, niezbyt przekonująco. Podszedł do stoiska z watą cukrową, zapewne szukając portfela. – Dzień dobry. – Ukłonił się, posyłając starszej kobiecie serdeczny uśmiech. – Największą, jaką robicie.  
- 5$  
- Momencik, nie mogę znaleźć…  
- Proszę. – Podałem mu pieniądze, odbierając różową słodkość.  
- Dz-dziękuję.  
- Zjesz to wszystko sam?  
- Tak. – burknął pod nosem.  
- Dasz radę?  
- W razie co, to mi pomożesz. – Uroczo zagryzł wargę. – Prawda?  
- T-tak, oczywiście. – odchrząknąłem. – To gdzie idziemy najpierw? Szczerze, to jestem nakręcony na tego rollercostera! Na pewno będzie świetnie! Mówię ci, musimy na to pójść. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz! – krzyczałem podekscytowany. Castiel wzruszył ramionami, ignorując moją nieco irytującą egzaltację. –Więc? Masz coś przeciwko?  
- J-ja…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Po pierwsze, chciałabym przeprosić za tak długą nieobecność. Ostatnio nie miałam ochoty, by wracać do tego opowiadania. Jednak porządna porcja AC/DC i innych "supernaturalowych" piosenek, załatwiło sprawę i dałam radę coś dla Was wyskrobać;) Mam nadzieję, że treść przypadnie Wam do gustu! Enjoy i kurczę, komentujcie ludki - bo nie wiem, czy ktoś to w ogóle czyta xD *Tak, w tym momencie żebrzę o komenty* Dobra, nie przedłużam. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Castiel's POV:**

- Zjesz to wszystko sam? – spytał mnie, prezentując mi swój kolejny diabelsko uroczy uśmiech.  
- Tak.

- Dasz radę?  
- W razie co, to mi pomożesz. – Zagryzłem wargę, skubiąc różową słodkość. Wata cukrowa była jedną z tych rzeczy, którą uwielbiałem i nie mogłem bez niej normalnie funkcjonować. Spojrzałem w zielone tęczówki, próbując grać pewnego siebie. Czułem się, jak aktor na scenie odgrywający swoją rolę przed liczną publicznością. Moją jedyną publicznością był Dean, przy którym nieustannie czułem pietra. – Prawda?  
- T-tak, oczywiście. – odchrząknął. – To gdzie idziemy najpierw? Szczerze, to jestem nakręcony na tego rollercoaster'a! Na pewno będzie świetnie! Mówię ci, musimy na to pójść. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz! – krzyczał podekscytowany. Zupełnie nie rozumiałem, z czego wciąż cieszył się, jak pięcioletnie dziecko. –Więc? Masz coś przeciwko?  
- Chyba nie. - burknąłem, coraz mocniej odczuwając stres związany z nieuniknioną jazdą na kolejce górskiej. Na samą myśl, że już niedługo wsiądę na tą diaboliczną machinę, robiło mi się słabo. – Ale… – Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Na języku zastygła paniczna litania słów, których wolałem nie wymawiać. Odetchnąłem, wpychając do buzi pokaźną ilość waty. Dean spoglądał na mnie z lekkim szokiem, nie wiedząc, czy się do mnie przyłączyć. – Jeszli chcesz to możemy iszcz. Tylko czy nie jeszt za żymno?

- Nie no coś ty! Nie widzisz, jak się rozpromieniło? Zapowiadali dzisiaj gwałtowny skok temperatury. Ma być do 20oC!

- Szuper! – Przełknąłem resztę, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia.

W tej części miasta nie było widać żadnych oznak zimy. Śnieg stopniał już całkowicie, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie mokre kałuże. Pogoda zmieniła się nieodpoznania! Wszystko było przeciwko mnie – nawet sama Matka Natura! Czy ja naprawdę musiałem wchodzić na tą kolejkę rodem z piekła? Musiałem!?

**- **To jak? Gdzie najpierw? – spytał podniecony. W zielonych oczach, w których bezwątpienia utonąłem, tliły się iskierki dziecięcej radości. Piegowata twarz promieniowała wesoło sprawiając, że wyglądał niczym mały chłopiec. Nie zastawiając nad tym, co robię (co niestety zdarzało się coraz częściej!) uniosłem dłoń i przyłożyłem do jego policzka.

- Może… - Ciepło jego skóry przenikało mnie. Nastolatek nachylił się, zbliżając swe usta do moich. Poczułem dotyk delikatniejszy niż muśnięcie piórkiem. Nie zważając na ciekawskich gapiów, pogłębiłem pieszczotę, czując jak ciało chłopaka spina się. – Przepraszam. – wydukałem, mentalnie kopiąc się w zadek.

- Nie musisz. – Oblizał usta. – Jesteś słodki. – Puścił mi oczko, wplatając palce we włosy. – Jesteś moją rozkoszną fretką

- Tak.

- Mógłbym stać tu i całować się z tobą całymi dniami, ale proszę nie przedłużajmy tego. Gdzie idziemy?

Nie chciał dać za wygraną!

- Na tego rogallcostera? – wyjąkałem w końcu. Widziałem, jak bardzo mu na tym zależało, więc postanowiłem odłożyć na bok tchórzostwo i zachować się normalnie. Nastolatek wyszczerzył zęby nie kryjąc radości.

- Rollercoaster'a, skarbie. – poprawił mnie, cicho chichocząc. Szybko podbiegł do kasy, zamawiając dwa bilety.

Czekałem, wolno skubiąc resztki różowej waty. Z daleka słyszałem przeraźliwe krzyki, przez które w mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się różnorakie wizje. Przerażające obrazy mojej śmierci, z którą przyjdzie mi się dziś spotkać. Rozejrzałem się, czując przypływ paniki. W ostateczności znalazłem w sobie opary bohaterstwa, nie chcąc wychodzić na mięczaka. Wyrzuciłem drewniany patyczek, rozpinając kurtkę.

- Mam! – Uniósł dwa kupony, machając mi przed nosem. – O zjadłeś już! To dobrze, bo za dziesięć minut ruszamy.

- S-super.

- Chyba nie będzie ci po niej niedobrze, nie?

- Nie-e.

- To ekstra!

- Tak! Hurra! – Mój entuzjazm był szalenie udawany.

- Możemy już wracać? – szepnąłem nieśmiało w stronę Winchestera. Chłopak stał krok przede mną z zafascynowaniem przyglądając się ogromnej, kolorowej karuzeli. Osobiście wolałem nie mieć z nią nic do czynienia. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, gdy tylko usłyszałem głośne wrzaski dzieci. Mój przeklęty żołądek wrzeszczał o pomoc, odkąd zsiedliśmy (i jakimś cudem – przeżyliśmy!) z rollercoaster'a, od dziś będącego moim koszmarem numer jeden.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie bałem się tak mocno. Konwulsyjnie zaciskałem palce na metalowej obręczy, nieustannie modląc się do Szefa o pomoc. Zerkałem na roześmianego do łez blondyna, chcąc zrozumieć jego radość w obliczu czegoś tak niebezpiecznego. Musiał być psychopatą! Moim psychopatą, którego obecność wcale nie podnosiła mnie na duchu. Pomimo, iż trzymał mnie za rękę. Pomimo, że szeptał – właściwie krzyczał – mi słowa otuchy do ucha. Czułem się przy nim, jak mięczak. Cały czas powstrzymywałem łzy, byle tylko nie zrobić z siebie pośmiewiska.

- D-Dean? – Zerknąłem na zegarek. Dochodziła dwunasta. – Chyba musimy już wracać. – Ostrożnie chwyciłem za rękaw skórzanej kurtki, zaciskając na niej swe palce.

- Mówiłeś coś fretko? – spytał. Blask jego pięknych zielonych oczu, wydawał mi się mocniejszy niż zwykle. Choć pewnie był to kolejny twór mojej niezrównoważonej psychiki. Otworzyłem szeroko usta, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie choćby słowa. – Fretko? Wszystko w porządku? – Zerknął w stronę mojej dłoni, nadal spoczywającej na jego nadgarstku. Odruchowo zacisnąłem palce mocniej i zrobiłem mały krok w przód. Dean wyprostował się, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić. Oblizał wargi, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Castiel, słuchaj… Boże, jakie ty masz piękne imię. – wyjąkał. – Kurczę, zachowuję się, jak głupek. Słuchaj, mam pewien pomysł. Znaczy, chciałbym cię o coś spytać. – Podrapał się w tył głowy. – Cz-czy chciałbyś wpaść do mnie? Do domu? T-teraz?

Tego nie było w planach. Spanikowany puściłem jego rękę, cofając się kilka kroków. Szybko opuściłem głowę, próbując ukryć zażenowanie w jakie mnie wpakował.

- Przestraszyłem cię, tak? Boisz się mnie?

- N-nie! No coś ty! – zaprzeczyłem gorączkowo, wymachując rękoma na wszystkie strony. – J-ja tylko…

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem pytać. Zapomnij o tym. – rzucił obojętnie. Spojrzał na mnie z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy, po czym odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku. – Chodźmy już do samochodu. Odwiozę cię do domu.

- Ale ja jestem głupi! – wymruczałem pod nosem. Szybko klepnąłem się w czoło, lecz odrobinę za mocno, niż było to konieczne. – Teraz wyjdziesz na jakiegoś tchórza! – Wyjąłem telefon i wybrałem numer do Balthazara. Musiałem z kimś pogadać i to w trybie natychmiastowym. – D-Dean?

- Tak?

- Muszę zadzwonić. I-idź już do samochodu, ja cię dogonię za chwilę.

- Ale nie uciekniesz mi? – Lekki grymas, który mógł być uśmiechem spełzł mu z twarzy.

- N-nie. Oczywiście, że nie. – odpowiedziałem. Z pewnością znów przypominałem marmurową cegłę. Policzki paliły mnie żywym płomieniem, nie wspominając już od spazmatycznie bijącym sercu.

- Zatem czekam w samochodzie. – Podszedł do mnie i pocałował w czubek nosa. Ten drobny gest, prawie nie wyrwał mi serca z piersi. Otworzyłem usta, wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy.

„Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz", pomyślałem. Chwyciłem blondyna za rękaw kurtki, nie pozwalając mu odejść.

- Pocałujesz mnie jeszcze raz?

- Co?

- Pytałem, czy… - Wyszczerzyłem szeroko oczy. Uderzył mnie obuch gorącego powietrza. – Ty kre…

- Shh, fretko. – wyszeptał, przykładając mi palec do ust. – Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie prosić. – Oblizał usta. – Wystarczy tylko…

Szybko przymknąłem powieki, czując na sobie ciężar zielonych tęczówek. Nie byłem pewien, co było gorsze – moje głupie zachowanie, czy nieustanne uczucie zażenowania. Wiedziałem jedynie, że w obecności Dean'a Winchestera nie byłem umysłowo-zdrowym nastolatkiem.

- Cas?

Podkochiwałem się w nim już od podstawówki. Zachwycał mnie swoim poczuciem humoru, cudownym uśmiechem i zielonymi oczami, w które mogłem się wpatrywać całymi godzinami. Nie zwracałem uwagi na nikogo innego. Balthazar wielokrotnie powtarzał mi, że nie mam u Winchestera żadnych szans. Mówił, że mam sobie znaleźć kogoś innego, jeśli nie chcę być samotny. Nigdy nie chciałem go słuchać, bo wierzyłem, iż w końcu przyjdzie taki dzień, że ja i Dean będziemy razem.

- Cas?!

Teraz, gdy patrzę w przeszłość – nie mogę uwierzyć. Jak to się stało, że stałem w objęciach chłopaka, którego kochałem całym swoim sercem?

- CAS!?

- Słucham? – Otworzyłem oczy.

- Odpłynąłeś na jakieś kilka minut. Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie. To znaczy tak. Jeden telefon. Poczekaj na mnie.

- A pocałunek?

- Oh. – Zbliżyłem się do niego i pocałowałem w kącik ust. – Może być?

- To ty mnie błagałeś, żebym cię jeszcze raz..

- Wcale nie błagałem!

- Ależ błagałeś. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zaczniesz płakać.

- Nieprawda!

- No żartuję, przecież. Dzwoń już, ja poczekam w Impali. – Napiął mięśnie, prostując się dumnie. – W mojej czarnej dziecince. – Klepnął się w pierś.

- A to nie jest przypadkiem samochód twojego taty?

- T-to ja idę. – Opuścił nisko głowę, mamrocząc coś z niezadowoleniem.

**Dean's POV:**

Skąd do diabła wiedział, że samochód nie jest mój!? Poczułem się, jak totalny kretyn. Na dodatek coś mi odbiło i zaprosiłem go do domu! Byłem ciekawy, co sobie o mnie pomyślał.

Na domiar złego, idąc w stronę chevroleta, zastanawiałem się, jak wytłumaczę się z tego wszystkiego Sammy'emu. Fakt, że uciekłem ze szkoły raczej go nie zdziwi. Jedynie jeden maluteńki szczególik – fakt, że zwiałem z chłopakiem do parku rozrywki. Z chłopakiem, z którym namiętnie całowałem się w samochodzie mojego taty!

Jak miałem powiedzieć o tym młodszemu bratu? Od godziny bombardował mnie sms'ami, których kompletnie nie rozumiałem. Obawiałem się, że Ash znów napaplał mu jakiś bzdur. Mój tak zwany „best friend forever", na którego rzekomo zawsze mogłem liczyć. Często zadawałem sobie pytanie: czemu do diaska, wciąż przyjaźnię się z tym obibokiem? Widziałem dwa rozsądne wytłumaczenia:

1. Ash potrafił liczyć lepiej ode mnie i dzięki temu mogłem polegać na nim na klasówkach z matmy.

2. Ash…

Taaak. Jak się okazało, naukowa pomoc na sprawdzianach to był jedyny racjonalny powód, dla którego jeszcze trwałem w tej dziwacznej przyjaźni.

Wyjąłem kluczyki, znów słysząc dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości.

- Naprawdę!? – jęknąłem. – Później wszystkie nadrobię. – Wsiadłem do środka, przeszukując w stercie starych kaset – tak „tych" kaset. Tak magnetofonowych kaset! Ludzie! Nie można mi?! W każdym razie, szukałem romantycznego kawałka w rockowym klimacie. Musiałem pokazać mojej fretce, że też mam duszę romantyka.

Przygotowałem piosenkę i czekałem na powrót mojej – wciąż nie mogłem w to uwierzyć – mojej fretki! Zerknąłem za okno, gdy przyszła kolejna wiadomość. Zbulwersowany wyjąłem telefon, by sprawdzić na co tym razem wpadł mój kochany braciszek. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu sms, wcale nie był od niego, tylko od 758963236. Przeczytałem krótką treść, przełykając głośno ślinę. Szybko odłożyłem telefon na bok, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Jeśli Castiel zadawał się z nadawcą tej przerażającej wiadomości, to chyba powinienem już nigdy nie myśleć o półnagim, zawstydzonym…

Stop! Jeszcze nie było dobranocki, a ja już zaczynałem świntuszyć. Pacnąłem się w oba policzki, wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie „dorosłe" myśli. Wszystkie, które w jakiś sposób mogły przyćmić trzeźwe rozumowanie i klarowną ocenę sytuacji.

- Odpisać mu, czy nie? – Spytałem sam siebie. Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, powracając do głośnego monologu. – Jak tego nie zrobię to pomyśli, że się przestraszyłem, a przecież… Dobra, może i jest w tym jedno ziarenko prawdy, choć może dwa bądź trzy, lecz to nie prowadzi do... Dean! Zmiana tematu! – Otrząsnąłem się, próbując poskładać chaotyczne myśli w jednolitą całość. – Boisz się go i musisz się do tego przyznać. – Drżącymi palcami wystukałem treściwą odpowiedz, w napięciu czekając na kolejnego sms'a.

- Stało się coś?

- Ale mnie przestraszyłeś! – Podskoczyłem na fotelu. – N-Nie, nic się nie stało. Wracajmy już do domu. – Widząc spłoszone błękitne oczy błądzące po mojej twarzy, odchrząknąłem szybko, chcąc się poprawić. Chłopak pokiwał głową, posyłając w moją stronę słodki uśmiech.

- N-Nadal chcesz mnie zaprosić do siebie? – spytał, obgryzając skórki przy paznokciach. – Bo wiesz, ja chyba nie mam nic przeciwko, gdybyś chciał oczywiście. – Podniósł obydwie ręce, po czym szybo schował je między kolanami. – Kurczę, chyba mi niedobrze.

- Zaraz będzie lepiej. – Objąłem go ramieniem, przytulając mocno. Chłopak odetchnął, kładąc mi głowę na ramieniu. – Fretko? Będzie przeszkadzać ci muzyka?

- N-nie. – wymruczał cichutko. Szybko włączyłem wcześniej znalezioną piosenkę, próbując rozszyfrować emocje chowające się na zarumienionej twarzy nastolatka. W jego szafirowych oczach kryło się zawstydzenie i radość. Byłem pewien, że jest mu przy mnie dobrze. Na ustach wisiał delikatny uśmiech. – Castiel. – Tak. Uwielbiałem jego imię. Nie podobała mi się skrócona wersja, której zwykli używać jego znajomi. Castiel brzmiało oryginalnie i pięknie.

- S-słucham?

- Masz ochotę na coś więcej? – wypaliłem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak dwuznacznie mogło to zabrzmieć.

- Więcej? – Podniósł się lekko, odchrząkując. – Co masz na myśli?

- Ja tylko… Czy miałbyś ochotę na inną piosenkę? Tego zespołu, co teraz leci. Czy masz ochotę na więcej ich kawałków? – Wypaliłem bezsensu. Włożyłem kolejną kasetę, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Chłopak odsunął się ode mnie, zapinając pasy.

Wszystko schrzaniłem. Teraz się mnie bał! Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Lepiej być nie mogło!

- Możesz mnie odwieźć do domu?

- Co? Przecież mówiłeś…

- Wiem, co mówiłem, ale mam ochotę wrócić teraz do siebie. Przepraszam. – Odwrócił wzrok w stronę szyby, nie odzywając się już ani słowem. Poczułem się, jak kretyn!

- Powiedziałem coś nie tak, prawda? Przez to boisz się jechać do mnie?

Sammy ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Jeszcze kwadrans i będzie mógł wreszcie wrócić do domu. Musiał, jak najszybciej spotkać się z Dean'em i wyjaśnić tą całą gejowską aferę. Choć na początku nie chciał uwierzyć, teraz wszystko nabierało głębszego sensu.

Dean jeszcze nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że z kilkoma cheerleaderkami – w akcie czystej dobroduszności - poszedł w ślinkę, po wygranym meczu. Młodszy Winchester analizował wszystkie szczegóły z przeszłości, na które nigdy nie zwracał uwagi.

- Dean jest gejem. – wymruczał pod nosem, marszcząc brwi. Prychnął, odwracając się stronę siedzącej obok dziewczyny. Meg spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Mówiłeś coś?

- Dean jest gejem.

- Co? Kto jest gejem? – Złapała nastolatka za ramię.

- Dean! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wiedziałem, że ten skubaniec coś przede mną ukrywa.

- Co? Jak to jest gejem? Skąd to wiesz?

Nastolatek szybko streścił dziewczynie swoje przemyślenia. Choć miała wątpliwości, przyznała mu rację.


	8. Chapter 8

_Po pierwsze: przepraszam, że niczego nie dodawałam przez tak długi czas. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że poniższy rozdział Wam to wynagrodzi.  
Po drugie: chciałabym zadedykować ten rozdział wszystkim czytelniczkom, a może i czytelnikom;) Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobiła!_

_Zapraszam!_

* * *

**Balthazar's POV:  
**

To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Cas nigdy nie urwałby się z lekcji, a już na pewno nie opuściłby pracy klasowej z mikrobiologii molekularnej. Przygotowywał się do niej ponad dwa tygodnie, tylko po to by teraz uciekać z tym plejasem? Nie mogłem uwierzyć w jego bezmyślność! Przykładał się do nauki bardziej niż ktokolwiek w szkole. Byłem ciekawy, czy zrobił to dobrowolnie, czy pod „czarującym" wpływem tego lalusia.

- Balthazar! – Dobiegł mnie głos wysokiego chłopaka, którego kojarzyłem z zajęć w-fu i geografii. W pierwszej chwili nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie, jak ma na imię. Benedict? Benjamin? – Widziałeś gdzieś Dean'a? – Benny!

- Razem z Casem zwiali z lekcji. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, uważnie wpatrując się w rozbiegane oczy nastolatka.

- Co? – Ben zdawał się zasmucony, czego z początku nie mogłem zrozumieć. Jak się później okazało, miał ku temu powody. – Z Castielem? Czemu uciekli razem? – spytał, nieco spłoszony.

- Tego to już nie wiem. Przykro mi. – skłamałem. – A coś się stało?

- N-nie. Nic takiego. Dzięki wielkie. – Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku stołówki. Pobiegłem za nim, chcąc wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje na temat starszego z Winchesterów. Nie wiem, co mną pokierowało. Wcześniej tego nie czułem, ale w tamtej chwili zapragnąłem dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat tego skurczybyka, dla którego Cas tak bardzo stracił głowę. Coś podpowiadało mi, że Dean nie był w rzeczywistości tym, za którego się podawał. Chciałem poznać wszystkie najmroczniejsze i najpikantniejsze szczegóły jego życia. Miałem nadzieję, że Benny mi w tym pomoże. Mógłbym wypytać jeszcze Ash'a lub Garth'a, ale oni nie za bardzo za mną przepadali. Jak zauważyłem wcześniej, Benny wszędzie latał za Winchesterem niczym pies, dlatego póki co był najlepszym informatorem.

- Poczekaj! – krzyknąłem, łapiąc go za ramię. – Mogę iść z tobą? Nie chcę siedzieć sam.

- Jasne.

Benny Lafitte należał do tych osób, które nie przykuwały absolutnie żadnej uwagi. Uzyskiwał przeciętne wyniki w nauce. Wyglądał przeciętnie i podobnie się ubierał. Był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, który niczym się nie wyróżniał. Dziwiłem się, że ktoś taki obracał się w towarzystwie Deana Winchestera. Wielokrotnie widziałem, jak spędzali razem przerwy lub wracali razem do domu. Mogłoby się zdawać, że są przyjaciółmi.

- Od kiedy znasz Deana? – spytałem, chcąc jakoś oczyścić dziwnie spiętą atmosferę.

- Poznałem go dwa lata temu na obozie sportowym w Minnesocie. Później okazało się, że będziemy chodzić do tego samego liceum.

- Jesteście przyjaciółmi?

- Tak mi się wydaję. – Zarumienił się, odwracając głowę.

- Czemu tylko wydaje?

- Jego najlepszymi kumplami są Ash i Garth. Ja czasami czuję się, jak jakiś intruz. Wolałbym spędzać z Deanem więcej czasu.

- Rozumiem. – Tak nie zachowywał się normalny koleś. Benny musiał mieć wobec Deana większe intencje. – Pewnie chciałbyś, by wyszło z tego coś więcej, prawda? – zaryzykowałem, opierając się na niepewnych przeczuciach.

- S-słucham? – zapytał zdziwiony. Jego głos drżał z podenerwowania. Splótł palce, niespokojnie zagryzając dolną wargę. – Czemu tak myślisz?

- Cała szkoła huczy od plotek, że rzekomo jesteś w Deanie zakochany. To żadna tajemnica. – skłamałem na poczekanie.

- To nie prawda! – zaprzeczył gorączkowo, choć wiedziałem że zaraz i tak wybuchnie. – Dobrze! Zgadza się!

Trafiłem w samą dziesiątkę. Balthazarze jesteś debeściakiem!

- Jestem w nim zabujany, odkąd go poznałem. Szlag mnie trafia, jak pomyślę sobie, że wybrał tego niezdarnego debi…

- Uważaj na słowa. – wtrąciłem się. – Castiel jest moim przyjacielem i nie pozwolę na to, byś go obrażał.

- Przepraszam. – odchrząknął. – Tą niezdarną fajtłapę?

- Lepiej.

- Co on w nim widzi?!

- Cas wbrew pozorom jest inteligentny i zabawny. Na pierwszy rzut oka może się wydawać bufoniastym kujonem, ale nie jest taki.

- Dean jest zbuntowany. Nie uczy się, chodzi na imprezy, pije alkohol. To nie jest odpowiedni materiał na chłopaka.

- Nie jest? To dlaczego…

- Ja, to co innego. Dean sprowadzi Castiela na złą drogę. Sprawi, że ten zacznie olewać szkołę, będzie się buntował przeciwko wszystkim i wszystkiemu. Uwierz mi, jeśli chcesz, by Castiel nadal był sobą, lepiej wyrzuć mu go z głowy.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie nie okłamujesz na swoją korzyść? Skoro jest taki zły, czemu się w nim kochasz? – Analizowałem każde słowo. Za żadne skarby nie pozwoliłbym, by Cas się zmienił. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i w życiu nie przystałbym na to, by stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda.

- Co jeśli ci powiem, że Dean zalicza wszystko, co się rusza?

- Przeginasz.

- Nie mogę zdzierżyć, jak chwali się ile kolesi zaliczył, a ile ma jeszcze w kolejce. Castiel również jest na jego liście. Prędzej, czy później i do jego gaci się dobierze.

- Zamknij się! Nie wierzę w żadne twoje słowo! – wybuchnąłem, nie mogąc dłużej zdzierżyć steku bzdur, którymi mnie karmił.

- Wierz lub nie. – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co z tym wszystkim zrobisz. Powiesz swojemu kumplowi, czy nie. Szczerze mi to zwisa. Pamiętaj tylko, że cię ostrzegałem. – Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Mógłbym przysiąc, że przeszły mnie ciarki.

- I ty się kochasz w kimś takim?

- Tak. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się za to nienawidzę. – odpowiedział, po czym odszedł.

Przełknąłem ślinę, na nowo trawiąc szokujące informacje. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Z początku nie chciałem wierzyć temu podejrzanemu typkowi, ale wątpliwości, które we mnie zasiał kiełkowały wbrew mojej woli.

Niby co teraz miałem zrobić? Zadzwonić do Casa i powiedzieć, że ma uciekać od Winchestera najszybciej, jak się da? Czy poczekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji? Co jeśli okaże się, że Benny był zwyczajnym kłamcą? W oczach Casa wyjdę na idiotę i pewnie mnie znienawidzi za zniszczenie szansy bycia z ukochanym.

BYŁEM NAPRAWDĘ ROZDARTY!

Na moment porzuciłem rozrywające mózgownicę pytania i rozejrzałem się po zatłoczonym korytarzu, wyczekując mojej rudowłosej piękności.

Tak. Moja Charlie. Mój ideał. Mój najpiękniejszy kwiat.

Po raz pierwszy miałem okazję spędzić z nią długą przerwę. Wyjątkowo nie musiałem siedzieć w towarzystwie Castiela, który nigdzie się beze mnie nie ruszał. Dziś miałem okazję posmakować nieco prywatności. Widząc, jak schodziła po schodach poczułem bolesny ucisk w klatce. Była cudowna! Chciałem podejść i zagadać, gdy usłyszałem głośno wibrujący telefon. Szybko wyjąłem go z plecaka i odebrałem połączenie.

- Halo?

- Balthy! Musisz mi pomóc! – piskliwy głos Castiela mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. W jego mniemaniu wpadł w poważne tarapaty. Westchnąłem ciężko, masując lewą skroń. – Słyszysz mnie?!

- Tak, kurczaczku. Słyszę cię głośno i wyraźnie. Co się stało?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – warknął groźnie, po czym wyrzucił z siebie długą litanie niezrozumiale sklejonych głosek i sylab.

- Możesz się uspokoić, bo cię nie rozumiem!

- Sorki.

- Zacznij od początku. Tylko nie panikuj! - W głowie wciąż szumiały mi słowa Benny'ego. – Więc o co chodzi?

- Dean zaprosił mnie do siebie.

- Co? - Czyżby już wprowadzał w życie swój niecny plan zaliczenia Casa? To nie możliwe! – Po co?

- Nie wiem, ale myślę, że będziemy się kochać. – Głos zadrżał leciutko.

- Chcesz tego? – spytałem, sądząc że teraz jest najlepszy moment, by wyznać przyjacielowi wszystko czego dowiedziałem się o Winchesterze.

- Nie wiem. Chyba tak.

- Castiel posłuchaj mnie teraz, ok?

Treściwie opowiedziałem mu wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem. W pierwszej chwili nie chciał uwierzyć.

- Po co mi to mówisz? Dlaczego zawsze musisz wszystko niszczyć? – wrzasnął na mnie, po czym się rozłączył. Chciałem do niego zadzwonić, jednak zdążył już wyłączyć telefon.

- Super. – wymruczałem pod nosem. Kopnąłem leżącą na podłodze puszkę i podszedłem do Charlie. – Cześć, piękna. Mam do ciebie prośbę.

- Hej. – rozpromieniła się. – Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Masz telefon do Deana?

- Tak.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mi go podała.

- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko w zamian za to powiesz mi do czego jest ci on potrzebny.

- Nie mogę.

- To z telefonu nici.

- Dobrze już dobrze! Wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

* * *

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. Co jeśli to wszystko okaże się bujdą? – wymruczała Charlie, chowając telefon do startej jeansowej torby. – Zabiją nas.

- Przesadzasz! – Balthazar machnął ręką w kierunku zmartwionej dziewczyny. Usiadł skrzyżnie, plecami opierając się o marmurową ścianę.

- Jeśli tak sądzisz.

- Sam nie jestem pewien, co do tego wszystkiego, ale muszę chronić tę niezdarę. Nie chcę, by ktoś go skrzywdził.

- Cas ma szczęście, że jesteś jego przyjacielem.

- Przekonamy się. Być może ten głupi sms wszystko zniszczy. – burknął Balthazar. Z plecaka wyciągnął niewielki chlebak z podobizną Batmana, chcąc go ukryć przed wścibskim spojrzeniem towarzyszki. Błyskawicznie wyjął pysznie przyrządzoną kanapkę i schował pojemnik z powrotem do tornistra.

- Widzę, że kręcą cię superbohaterzy. – zachichotała ruda nastolatka, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. – Nie przejmuj się, ja mam obsesję na punkcie „Harry'ego Potter'a" i „Gwiezdnych wojen".

- Ja też! – krzyknął, chcąc zaimponować Charlie. Tak naprawdę dość średnio kojarzył, o co chodziło w tym cały, Harry'm. Wiedział jedynie, że na podstawie książek powstały filmy, które są niesamowicie popularne na całym świecie. Jeśli chodziło o fabułę – nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Dawno temu obiło mu się coś o uszy, jednak teraz nie mógł sobie niczego przypomnieć. – Uwielbiam Harry'ego Portiera! – Nie chciał wspominać o „Gwiezdnych wojnach", bo w swoim życiu widział wyłącznie dwie pierwsze części, które i tak przespał.

- Pottera. – poprawiła go, uśmiechając się słodko. Jej oczy błyszczały, przepełnione radością i ekscytacją.

- Dokładnie. Uwielbiam Harry'ego Potter'a. – poprawił się.

- Co ci się bardziej podoba? Książka, czy film?

- Zdecydowanie fi… - spostrzegł nieco zasmuconą i zaskoczoną twarz dziewczyny. – książka! Definitywnie książka!

- Naprawdę? – Blada twarz nastolatki promieniała wesoło. Z ust dziewczyny nie schodził szczery uśmiech, przez co wyglądała jeszcze śliczniej. Rude włosy upięte były w niedbały kok, dodając jej więcej uroku. Balthazar dyskretnie zlustrował szczupłą sylwetkę, najbardziej skupiając się na lekko piegowatej twarzy.

- Tak. – odpowiedział po chwili. Podrapał się w tył głowy, czując silny ucisk w klatce.

Charlie była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaka chodziła po ziemi. Od zawsze uważał ją za ucieleśnienie ideału. Choć już kilkakrotnie próbował zaprosić ją na randkę, ta zawsze wymigiwała się w jakiś dziwaczny sposób. Baltazar nie chciał dać za wygraną. Nie był typem chłopaka, który odpuszcza po jednej nie udanej próbie. Postanowił, że zdobędzie rudowłosą ślicznotkę za wszelką cenę. Przez kilka ostatnich dni zdołał dowiedzieć się o niej nieco więcej. Poznał jej zainteresowania, ulubioną potrawę i wiedział, gdzie pragnie wyjechać w tegoroczne wakacje. Tylko dlaczego nie miał pojęcia, że panna Bradbury była zagorzałą fanką sagi przygód Harry'ego Portier'a? Tfu, Potter'a!? Gdyby dowiedział się o tym wcześniej, przestudiowałby każdą książkę od deski do deski i obejrzał wszystkie części filmowej adaptacji. Teraz musiał liczyć wyłącznie na łut szczęścia, który de facto ostatnio mu nie dopisywał.

- Przeczytałem wszystkie… - Szybko przeliczył w głowię wydane tomy, nie będąc do końca pewien, czy faktycznie dobrze myślał. – wszystkie sześć… nie! Wszystkie siedem części! – W duchu błagał, by dziewczyna nie zaczęła go wypytywać o lubiane i nielubiane postacie. Błagał, by nie wpadły jej do głowy pytania odnośnie czarów, eliksirów czy magicznych zaklęć. Musiał jak najszybciej wybrnąć z tej niekomfortowej sytuacji, tak by nie wyjść na totalnego osła.

- Masz swoją ulubioną część?

- S-słucham?

- Spytałam, czy masz ulubioną część. Ja osobiście uwielbiam szóstą. „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" należy zdecydowanie do jednej z lepszych tomów jego przygód. Choć jest nieco krótszy od dwóch poprzednich, to i tak bije na głowę pięć wcześniejszych odsłon cyklu! – Jej głos z każdym następnym zdaniem stawał się bardziej podekscytowany i radosny. W niebieskich tęczówkach iskrzyły jasne płomyki, a na policzkach osiadły niewielkie rumieńce. Wzięła gwałtowny haust powietrze, po czym wróciła do swego zadziwiającego monologu. – Gdy ją czytałam, czułam, że coś rodzi się na nowo. Coś się kończy, a zaczyna coś nowego. Trwała walka dobra ze złem, jednak w towarzystwie miłości, przyjaźni, wierności, a także wiary i nadziei. Największe wrażenie wywarło na mnie jednak pięć ostatnich rozdziałów. Czytałam je z zapartym tchem. Ukazały nie tylko męstwo, ale i ogromną odwagę głównych bohaterów. W tym tomie wiele rzeczy się wyjaśniło, ale pojawiło się również sporo nowych pytań, które zostały ujawnione dopiero w kolejnej części. Oh, jestem taka podekscytowana! – Charlie klasnęła w dłonie. – Coś się stało? – spytała po chwili, zauważając zszokowaną twarz Balthazara.

- Wow. – Mentalnie miał ochotę skopać sobie zadek. Po jaką cholercie kłamał, że zna Harry'ego Port… Potter'a?! Powoli godził się z faktem, iż wyjdzie na kretyna i kłamcę, całkowicie tracąc szanse u rudowłosej piękności. Dlaczego jego życie było stertą niepowodzeń? Podświadomie pomyślał o Castielu. – Muszę zmienić przyjaciół. – pomyślał. – Przynoszą mi pecha.

Castiel był jedynym i najszczerszym przyjacielem Balthazara. Znali się prawie całe swoje życie, wiedzieli o swoich najskrytszych tajemnicach i zdecydowanie zawsze mogli na sobie polegać. Wbrew pozorom nastolatek przyzwyczaił się do nieporadności przyjaciela, starając się z całych sił pomagać mu przejść przez życie bez większych usterek. Pech towarzyszył Castielowi zawsze i wszędzie. Jeśli nie przewrócił się na podłogę, ciągnąc ze sobą nauczycielkę od biologii, to potrafił zepsuć zlew w toalecie, w rezultacie zalewając pół szkoły. Cały Castiel.

Ku zdziwieniu w jego czasami irytującej niezdarności szkolny przystojniaczek znalazł coś uroczego. Dean Winchester będący najgorętszym towarem wśród nastoletniej młodzieży porwał Casa do parku rozrywki. Balthazar nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Od zawsze wiedział, że Cas podkochiwał się w Winchesterze, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że może być to obustronne uczucie. Może Benny faktycznie miał rację? Dean tylko perfidnie wykorzysta Novaka, nie przejmując się jego uczuciami? A może Benny okaże się kłamcą, a Dean porządnym gościem? Czas pokaże.

- Może powiesz coś więcej?

- Wow! – Z minuty na minutę jego szansa malała. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak ustosunkować się do tak bujno rozbudowanej wypowiedzi nastolatki. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niebieskie tęczówki, główkując nad inteligentną odpowiedzią. – Myślę tak samo! Walka dobra ze złem. Tyle pytań, nie wyjaśnionych szczegółów! Miałem dokładnie takie same odczucia, co ty po przeczytaniu tego tomu. – wyszczerzył zęby. Starł krople potu z czoła, czując że lada chwila jego dziecinne kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw.

- A co sądzisz o zakończeniu książki?

- Co sądzę o zakończeniu książki? – powtórzył, niczym echo. – Skąd ja mam kurczę wiedzieć, jak się skończyła ta głupia książka?! – pisnął w myślach.

- Śmierć Dumblerdore'a, nie pamiętasz?

- Oh, tak! Już pamiętam! Cieszyłem się, że umarł ten gnojek. Nigdy go nie lubiłem.

- Co? – Charlie otworzyła szeroko usta. – Jak mogłeś nie lubić Albusa Dumblerdore'a?! Pamiętam, jak mocno płakałam…

- Ja też płakałem! – wtrącił, choć wiedział, że nie miało to już najmniejszego sensu. – Teraz sobie przypominam. Tyle książek czytałem w swoim życiu, że teraz mi się wszystko myli.

- Rozumiem. – Charlie zagryzła wargę, po czym zbliżyła się do podenerwowanego nastolatka. – Od dzisiaj lubię cię jeszcze mocniej. – Przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu Balthzara, czując jak jego ciało lekko się spina. – Czytałeś wszystkie tomy Harry'ego, twoją ulubioną częścią jest „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" i płakałeś po śmierci Albusa Dumblerdore'a. Czy nie mamy ze sobą dużo wspólnego? – Każde zdanie ociekało perfidnym sarkazmem, którego Balthazar nadzwyczajnie w świecie nie zrozumiał.

- Serio? – Zarumienił się.

- Oczywiście, że nie ty paskudny kłamco! Myślałeś, że się nabiorę na to, że jesteś fanem Harry'ego? W życiu! – Charlie wybuchnęła gromkich śmiechem. – Pamiętaj, że każdy potteromaniak pozna, kto kocha szczerze całym sercem to cudowną sagę, a kto nie.

- Czyli nie mam u ciebie żadnych szans?

- Nie! Nigdy nie będziesz miał.

- Dlaczego? Zobaczysz, że przeczytam wszystkie tomy, obejrzę filmy i stanę się takim samym potteromaniakiem, jak ty!

- Zobaczymy. – Wzruszyła ramionami, rzucając chłopakowi obojętne spojrzenie. Z daleka zauważyła roześmianą postać Gabriela. Pokiwała w jego stronę, odsuwając się od zdruzgotanego Balthazara.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Witajcie;) Jak widzicie wzięłam się do roboty. Dziś zapraszam na kolejny rozdział naszej "Niezdarnej Fretki". Jak zwykle, mam ogromną nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu. _**

**_~limbo:_**_dziękuję za komentarz. Jeśli chodzi o "miłosne perypetie Charlie" - chciałam w tym rozdziale skupić się na kimś innym, ot tak po prostu ;p Mam nadzieję, że poniższy rozdział Ci wynagrodzi brak Deana i Casa z poprzedniej części!;)_

**_~Saga: _**_jak krótko? Przecież rozdział był długi, no ej! Przykro mi, że część z Charlie Cię nudziła, mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział okaże się lepszy. Nie chciałam tworzyć pairingu Casa i Balthazara, bo to niepotrzebnie pokomplikowało by mi pewne sprawy. Poniższy rozdział calusieńki jest o Deanie i naszej Fretcę. Oby się spodobał! _

**_No dobra, to byłoby na tyle. By nie przydłużać. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Castiel's POV:**

- Masz ochotę na coś więcej? – Dean uśmiechnął się, spoglądając mi w oczy.

- Więcej? – Podniosłem się, lekko odchrząkując. Podświadomie wróciłem do rozmowy z Balthazarem. Czyżby Deanowi zależało wyłącznie na tym, by mnie „zaliczyć"? Od początku udawał, że jest we mnie zakochany, tylko po to, żebym mu uległ? Nie i jeszcze raz nie! Przenigdy w to nie uwierzę. To nie był mój Dean. – Co masz na myśli? – spytałem.

- Ja tylko… Czy miałbyś ochotę na inną piosenkę? Tego zespołu, co teraz leci. Czy masz ochotę na więcej ich kawałków? – Wypalił chaotycznie.

- Możesz mnie odwieźć do domu?

- Co? Przecież mówiłeś…

- Wiem, co mówiłem, ale mam ochotę wrócić teraz do siebie. Przepraszam. – powiedziałem zupełnie bez sensu. Dlaczego? Pfff…, gdyby wiedział. Moje nielogiczne zachowanie, już dawno przestało mnie dziwić.

- Powiedziałem coś nie tak, prawda? Przez to boisz się jechać do mnie?  
- Boję? Niby czemu? – zaśmiałem się pod nosem. – Wcale, że nie.

- Nie chcesz do mnie jechać, bo?

- Będą twoi rodzice w domu? – spytałem, odwracając się w jego kierunku. Z początku chłopak zdawał się osłupiały. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz zamiast tego usłyszałem jedynie stłumione jęknięcie. Póki co, nie chciałem zastanawiać się nad jego znaczeniem. Czując, że serce zaraz rozerwie mi mostek, zadałem pytanie jeszcze raz. – Będą twoi rodzice w domu? – W tamtej chwili miałem nad nim przewagę. Mój nagły i jak się później okazało krótkotrwały przejaw pewności siebie wywarł na nim szokujące wrażenie.

- Nie wiem, ale chyba nie. – odpowiedział zmieszany. – To dlatego nie chcesz, do mnie jechać, tak? Nie będzie moich starych i się boisz, że coś ci zrobię? Mam rację!?

- Nie.

- To…

- Co?

- Czemu…

- Chcę, abyś mnie odwiózł do domu, bo… - Szukałem, jakiekolwiek logicznej wymówki, ale oczywiście nie mogłem wymyślić niczego sensownego. Uniosłem głowę i pocałowałem chłopaka w usta. Ten jęknął cichutko, wplatając palce w moje włosy. – Jedźmy do ciebie. – wymruczałem między pocałunkami, które trwały jeszcze jakiś czas. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło mi przy tej pieszczocie było magiczne. Nie przejmowałem się tym, co powiedział Balthazar. Liczyła się wyłącznie ta chwila. Ja w objęciach ukochanego chłopaka.

- Wow! Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie należy teraz do najdziwniejszych, jakie miałem w swoim życiu. – Dean odsunął się ode mnie, dysząc nieznacznie.

- …

- To jedziemy do mnie, czy chcesz iść do siebie? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Mam wrażenie, że nie możesz się zdecydować. – Odpalił samochód. – To jak?

- Chcę jechać do ciebie.

- Na pewno?

- Tak. – odpowiedziałem zdecydowanie. Nasza rozmowa była tak chaotyczna i pozbawiona sensu, że dziwiłem się, jak Dean mógł się w niej odnaleźć.

- Jesteś pewien? – zaśmiał się szyderczo.

- Tak i zamknij się już! – cmoknąłem w jego stronę, czując pieczenie na obu policzkach. – Wiesz, że gdy się denerwuję nie myślę zbyt logicznie, prawda? Zawsze dużo mówię i nie mogę tego opanować. Tak, jak w tej chwili. – Wziąłem głęboki wdech, po czym wypuściłem powietrze z lekkim świstem. – Błagam, zrób coś, bo się nigdy nie zamk… - Nie odwracając wzroku z przedniej szyby, Winchester chwycił moją dłoń i przyłożył ją sobie do ust. – Co ty…

- Całuję moją Fretkę.

- No wiesz! – wyrwałem rękę, szybko odwracając się w przeciwnym kierunku. – Teraz to mnie dopiero zawstydziłeś.

- Nie przesadzaj. - powiedział roześmianym głosem, poczym zgłośnił płynącą w tle balladę.

**(REO Speedwagen - "Keep on lovin' you" - polecam przesłuchanie! )**

- Kto to śpiewa, bo chyba nie znam. – spytałem. Odkąd moje uczucia względem Deana stały się zbyt silne, by móc je ignorować, zacząłem interesować się tą samą muzyką, co on. Dowiedziałem się, jakie zespoły słucha, co jest jego ulubioną piosenką i jaki album AC/DC uważa za najlepszy. Wiedziałem, że dzięki temu będę mógł się do niego zbliżyć.

- Reo Speedwagon. To jeden z lepszych utworów, Fretko. Myślałem, że ją znasz. – spojrzał na mnie, po czym zaśpiewał wraz z piosenkarzem. - And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you, cause it's the only thing I wanna do. I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin' you. – Moje serce przyśpieszyło, a głos ugrzązł w gardle. Dean spoglądał w moje oczy zarumieniony. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Sytuacja była naprawdę niezręczna. Podrapałem się w tył głowy, posyłając nastolatkowi spłoszony uśmiech. - And I meant, every word I said. When I said that I love you I meant, that I love you forever… - Przerwałem mu, wpijając się we słodkie wargi. To była najlepsza metoda, by uniknąć krępującego dialogu, który z pewnością i tak zaraz nastąpi. – Coś się stało? Nie podobała ci się piosenka?

- Podobała. Nawet bardzo.

- To dlaczego mnie uciszyłeś? – Wiedziałem, że w tej chwili pewnie rozpierała go duma. W jego roześmianych, zielonych oczach widziałem swe zawstydzone oblicze. Drżące dłonie próbowałem skryć w kieszeniach, jednak nastolatek nawet to mi uniemożliwił. Splótł ze mną swe palce, opuszkami pieszcząc zmarzniętą skórę. – Jesteśmy już na miejscu. – Stres nie pozwolił mi powiedzieć, ani słowa. Wciąż tępo wpatrywałem się w przystojną twarz Winchestera, czekając aż odzyskam władzę nad ciałem. – Wchodzisz, czy zostajesz w tym zimnym samochodzie?

- I-idę! Oczywiście, że idę! – krzyknąłem, lekko piskliwym głosem. – Przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Za to, że cię uciszyłem.

- Spokojnie, w zanadrzu mam jeszcze sporo innych piosenek.

* * *

Dom Deana był duży i przestronny. Na ścianach wisiały przeróżne fotografie. Kolorowe, jak i stare czarno-białe, pewnie jeszcze z wojennych czasów. W ich centrum znajdowało się dość spore zdjęcie całej rodziny. Sądząc, po wyglądzie Deana i wzroście Sammy'ego było robione stosunkowo niedawno. Pan John obejmował swoją żonę, uśmiechając się szczerze. Twarz kobiety promieniała wesoło i pomimo sporej ilości zmarszczek, nadal wyglądała pięknie. Obok nich stał z pewnością pan Robert Singer, przyjaciel rodziny. Choć rodzice wyglądali na zdjęciu radośnie, tak twarze obydwu nastolatków wygięte były w grymasie niezadowolenia. Dean miał skrzyżowane na piersiach ręce, a Sam oparte na biodrach. W rezultacie wyglądało to naprawdę komicznie.

Przez jeszcze krótką chwilę przyglądałem się wszystkich zdjęciom, gdy poczułem ciepło przy uchu. Odwróciłem się spanikowany, widząc piegowatą twarz Winchestera.

- Przestraszyłem się!

- Przepraszam. – Cmoknął mnie w nos. – Od dziecka byłem przystojny, nie uważasz? – Otworzyłem usta, lecz zamiast odpowiedzi, z gardła wydobył się dziwnie brzmiący jęk. – Tylko spójrz na to. Miałem wtedy chyba ze trzynaście lat, a już wszystkie dziewczyny za mną szalały.

- Nadal jesteś bardzo przystojny i nadal wszystkie za tobą szaleją. – Zabrzmiałem nieco zazdrośnie.

- A ty?

- Co ja?

- Szalejesz za mną? – Przybliżył twarz. – Szalejesz za mną Fretko, tak jak ja szaleję za tobą?

- Ja… - W momencie, gdy chciałem przyznać się, że Dean był miłością mojego życia i szaleję za nim jeszcze mocniej, niż był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić, przeraźliwie zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

- Chyba zgłodniałeś. – Uniósł usta w szerokim uśmiechu. – Chodźmy do kuchni. Coś ci upichcę, choć ostrzegam, że najlepszym kucharzem nie jestem.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, zauważyłem wiszące na lodówce kolorowe rysunki. Sądząc po niezbyt dobrych zdolnościach plastycznych, narysowane zostały przez kilku letnie dziecko.

- Kto to rysował?

- Ja. – odpowiedział poważnie.

Widząc szok na mojej twarzy, szybko dodał:

- Gdy jeszcze byłem dzieckiem, Fretko. Już kilka razy błagałem mamę, żeby je zdjęła i najlepiej wyrzuciła, ale nie chcę mnie słuchać.

- Oh, rozumiem. – Po raz pierwszy między nami zapanowała tak długa i krępująca cisza. Dean krzątał się po kuchni, przygotowując mało apetyczne kanapki, a ja zamiast zabawiać go rozmową, siedziałem tępo gapiąc się przed siebie. – Dean… - Poczułem głośną wibrację w kieszeni. Wyjąłem telefon i widząc imię Balthazara na wyświetlaczu odrzuciłem połączenie.

- Kto to?

- Nikt ważny. – rzuciłem od niechcenia, gdy telefon znów zawibrował.

- Odbierz, może to coś ważnego.

- Nie sądzę. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. Wyłączyłem komórkę i schowałem na same dno skórzanej torby, wiedząc że tak będzie najlepiej. Wiedziałem, że rozmowa z przyjacielem tylko obudziłaby we mnie niepotrzebne wątpliwości. Chciałem tego uniknąć, by samemu przekonać się na własnej skórze, jaki Dean był w rzeczywistości. Miałem w zanadrzu pewien plan, który pozwoli mi na sprawdzenie prawdziwych zamiarów nastolatka względem mnie. Wszystko już obmyśliłem, dlatego teraz jedyne co mi pozostało, to poczekać na właściwy moment.

- Jak chcesz. W każdym razie kanapki już gotowe. Wiem, że wyglądają strasznie, ale się starałem.

- Doceniam to. – Posłałem chłopakowi ciepłe i pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie.

- Pójdziemy do mojego pokoju, czy wolisz jeść tutaj? – Zadrżałem na samą myśl.

- C-chodźmy do ciebie. – Zaraz nastąpi coś, o czym marzyłem od dłuższego czasu. Przekroczę próg pokoju mojego ideału! To musiał być sen!

- Idziesz? – krzyknął w moją stronę, stojąc już przy schodach.

- T-tak!

Popędziłem w jego stronę, nie zwracając uwagi na rozwiązane sznurowadło przy lewym bucie. W ułamku sekundy wylądowałem na podłodze, czując silne pieczenie w okolicach czoła. Ostanie, co ujrzałem to biegnącą w moją stronę postać Winchestera.

* * *

_Obudziłem __się z potwornym bólem głowy. Jeszcze nie otwierając oczy, przewróciłem się na lewy bok, czując przed sobą coś ciepłego. Powoli uchyliłem powieki, widząc siedzącego przede mną Winchestera. Nerwowo bawił się rąbkiem poduszki, co jakiś czas rzucając mi speszone spojrzenie. _

_- Jak się czujesz? – spytał kojącym głosem. – Dość mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę. _

_- Uderzyłem? Kiedy? _

_- Podbiegłeś do mnie i się przewróciłeś. Na dole, przed schodami. Mieliśmy tu przyjść, zjeść te potworne kanapki. – skrzywił się._

_- Czemu potworne? – Uniosłem się, ignorując szumienie w uszach. _

_- Zamiast solą, posypałem je cukrem, a zamiast użyć łagodnej papryki dałem papryczkę chili. Dobrze, że nie widziałeś mojej miny, gdy wziąłem to coś do ust. Ugh. _

_- Czyli dobrze, że straciłem przytomność. – zaśmiałem się. Ostrożnie zbliżyłem się do chłopaka, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Ten objął mnie i przysunął do siebie. Ciepło, które od niego biło koiło wszystkie moje zmysły. Czułem się naprawdę szczęśliwy. – Pocałujesz mnie? – spytałem cichutko. Mimowolnie znów zalałem się rumieńcem, który poczułem aż na uszach. _

_- Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie o to pytać. – oblizał wargi i podarował mi słodki pocałunek, mający w sobie coś tajemniczego. – Codziennie marzyłem o tej chwili. – Serce waliło mi niczym młot pneumatyczny. – Marzyłem o tym, że w końcu będę mógł cię trzymać w swych ramionach. O tym, że będę mógł nieustannie całować. _

_- Serio? _

_- Tak, Fretko. Mówię poważnie. Wiem, że słaby ze mnie romantyk…_

_- Tego nie powiedziałem. _

_- Przy tobie czuję coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie doznałem, wiesz? _

_- Jak ja przy tobie, Dean. – przełknąłem ślinę. Po raz pierwszy z moich ust nie wylała się fala bzdurnych słów bez znaczenia. Pomimo stresu, jaki czułem nie straciłem nad sobą panowania. _

_- Kocham cię, Fretko. _

_- Ja też… cię kocham, Dean. – szepnąłem, poczym szybko wpiłem się w jego wilgotne usta. Nie przerywając czułej pieszczoty położyłem się na plecach. Drżącą dłonią chwyciłem Deana za kark i pociągnąłem bliżej siebie. Chłopak usiadł na moich biodrach, nachylając się nad twarzą. W jego ruchach nie było nic gwałtownego. Przesuwał palcami wzdłuż moich ramion wolno i spokojnie, jakby bał się, że może mnie „uszkodzić"._

_- Mogę zdjąć z ciebie koszulkę? – Jego cichy głos przeszył moje ciało. _

_- T-tak. Rób wszystko, na co masz ochotę. _

_- Jesteś tego pewien?_

_- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. _

_- Więc?_

_- Zdejmij mi ją wreszcie, proszę! – Poczułem jego wargi przy szyi. Delikatnie ssał i przygryzał moją skórę, seksownie przy tym mrucząc. Zwinnym ruchem pozbył się zarówno mojej, jak i swojej koszuli i rzucił je niedbale na podłogę. – Masz cudowne ciało. _

_- Należy do ciebie. _

_Atmosfera między nami stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Winchester kołysał biodrami, pobudzając mnie do granic szaleństwa. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w takim stanie długo nie wytrzymam. _

_- Castiel, chcę więcej… – Zsunął rękę niżej, chwytając mnie za udo. Rzuciłem mu pytające spojrzenie. – Pragnę cię, Fretko. Pragnę cię już tak długo. _

_- Ale… - Nie pozwolił mi skończyć, zakrywając usta dłonią._

_- Castiel, kochaj mnie… kochaj mnie, teraz! _

_Byłem zszokowany takim obrotem sytuacji. Wszystkiego bym się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie tego. Dean Winchester proszący mnie o to, bym go… . To jakiś naprawdę mało śmieszny żart! _

_- Dean, ja też cię pragnę, ale nie wiem, czy… _

_- Proszę, Fretko. Zrób to._

_- Ale ja nie umiem! To znaczy nie wiem, czy umiem! – wrzasnąłem w myślach. – Od czego mam zacząć? Szybko, myśl! Może od tego. – wyszeptałem, po czym wpiłem się w jego wilgotne wargi. Nie przerywając chaotycznego pocałunku, zacząłem odpinać spodnie…_

* * *

- Castiel, wszystko w porządku?

- Mhm.

- Castiel.

- Tak? – uchyliłem powieki. Dean spoglądał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Chyba śniło ci się coś przyjemnego. – Zerknął w dół. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem czując, że zaraz będę się musiał ostro z wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

- Ja…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kochani! Dałam radę wyskrobać dla Was kolejny rozdział. Przymierzałam się do tego cały dzień, ale się udało. Choć mam na to cały tydzień, zawsze biorę się za to w niedzielę. Zawszę około siedemnastej;) W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu!  
~Ruby: To musiałby być sen!xd Nie mogę się śpieszyć z takimi "actions" :D  
~Ewka: Już kilka osób pisało, że chcą być jak Castiel;) Ciekawe czemu..  
~Eleee: Nie lubiłaś Charlie? Jejuś, ale czemu? Osobiście była moją ulubienicą. Jeśli chodzi o jej orientację; spokojnie wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione;)  
~Saga: Staram się, jak mogę. Spinam tyłek i piszę - nie chcę znów robić takiej przerwy. Czy Dean ma złe zamiary? No ej! On nie jest taki!:P  
~Limbo: Ja się nie wkurzyłam, przecież:P Poniższy rozdział też jest w pełni o Deanie i Castielu, bo wiem, jak bardzo lubicie o nich czytać, prawda? xd_**

**_Ufff... to chyba wszyscy;) Enjoy ludki!_**

* * *

**Dean's POV:**

W kuchni nie czułem się zbyt pewnie, jednak jeśli moja Fretka zgłodniała, musiałem się naprawdę postarać. W pierwszej chwili chciałem coś ugotować. Oczywiście, nic szczególnie trudnego, czy skomplikowanego. Otworzyłem lodówkę i rozejrzałem się za czymś jadalnym. Nie znalazłem niczego, prócz kilku plasterków szynki, pół kostki żółtego sera, pomidora i ogórka.

- Dziękuję mamo, że zrobiłaś zakupy! – pomyślałem, wyjmując wszystkie składniki. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na zamyślonego Castiela. Jego twarz zdobiły jeszcze delikatne rumieńce, które jedynie dodawały mu więcej uroku. Ciemne włosy, jak zwykle sterczały na wszystkie strony, a usta wygięte były w rozkosznie dziwny grymas. Zauważyłem, że chłopak bardzo często wykrzywia je właśnie w ten sposób.

- Kto to rysował? – Castiel odezwał się po chwili. Spoglądał na rysunki wiszące na lodówce. Wstyd się przyznać, że byłem ich autorem.

- Ja. – odpowiedziałem. Nastolatek zdawał się zaskoczony. - Gdy jeszcze byłem dzieckiem, Fretko. Już kilka razy błagałem mamę, żeby je zdjęła i najlepiej wyrzuciła, ale nie chce mnie słuchać.

- Oh, rozumiem.

Między nami zapanowała cisza. Po raz pierwszy nie miałem ochoty jej przerywać. Wsłuchiwałem się tylko w przyśpieszony oddech Castiela, ciesząc się jego obecnością. Z racji tego, iż nie miałem nic, by przygotować pełnowartościowy obiad, zdecydowałem się na zwyczajne kanapki. Niestety przyrządzanie ich szło mi gorzej, niż myślałem. Mimo, iż nie było to żadne wymyślne danie, czułem jakbym miał dwie lewe ręce. Kilka razy prawie nie obciąłbym sobie palca! Nie wspominając już o drobnych zacięciach, które miałem na całej dłoni.

- Auć. – syknąłem po cichu, po raz setny przecinając się w tym samym miejscu. Szybko przyłożyłem palec do ust, by w żadnym wypadku nie wyjść przed Fretką na mięczaka. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by uważał mnie za beczącego frajera! Ostrożnie pokroiłem pomidora w grube plastry i „zgrabnie" ułożyłem na wcześniej posmarowanych skibkach chleba.

- Dean… – Przerwała mu głośna wibracja telefonu. Chłopak wyciągnął komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Miałem wrażenie, że się zdenerwował. Szybko odrzucił połączenie i spojrzał na mnie.

- Kto to? – spytałem z ciekawości.

- Nikt ważny. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Ależ mnie kusiło, by dowiedzieć się kto dzwoni. Może to nadawca, tego chorego sms'a, którego dostałem? Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, czując jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Wziąłem uspokajający oddech. „Na Boga, jestem Dean Winchester, byle groźby mnie nie przestraszą. A już na pewno, nie sprawią, że zostawię moją Fretkę!"

- Odbierz, może to coś ważnego. – odchrząknąłem, kończąc ostatnią kanapkę.

- Nie sądzę. – Wzruszył ramionami. W jego oczach zauważyłem coś niepokojącego. Szybko wrzucił telefon do skórzanej torby, posyłając mi spłoszony uśmiech.

- Jak chcesz. – Udałem obojętnego. Może dzięki temu zechcę powiedzieć mi, kto dzwonił. Poczekałem chwilę, lecz Castiel nie odezwał się ani słowem. Przerywając to nieustająco krępujące milczenie, zrobiłem kwaśną minę i zaprezentowałem przygotowane „danie". – W każdym razie kanapki już gotowe. Wiem, że wyglądają strasznie, ale się starałem.

- Doceniam to. – powiedział melodyjnie. Posłał w moją stronę spojrzenie pełne czułości, przez które prawie nie wylądowałem na podłodze.

- Pójdziemy do mojego pokoju, czy wolisz jeść tutaj? – Chciałem, by to pytanie zabrzmiało naprawdę dwuznacznie. Powoli miałem dosyć naszych niewinnych gierek. Fakt, że przy Castielu nie zachowywałem się normalnie, ciągle się rumieniąc i zawstydzając. Musiałem jednak wziąć się w garść i pokazać mu, że jestem prawdziwym mężczyzną.

- C-chodźmy do ciebie. – W jego głosie usłyszałem panikę. Spłoszone, błękitne oczy błądziły po całym pomieszczeniu szukając miejsca, gdzie mogłyby odpocząć od mojego spojrzenia. W zachowaniu Castiela widziałem coś niesłychanie zabawnego i wręcz słodkiego. Wziąłem talerz po brzegi wypełniony kanapkami i wyszedłem z kuchni.

- Idziesz? – krzyknąłem w jego stronę, stojąc już przed schodami.

- T-tak!

Chwilę później stało się coś, czego mogłem się spodziewać. W końcu nie bez powodu nazywałem Castiela, moją niezdarną Fretką. Pędził w moją stronę, gdy nagle upadł na podłogę.

- Castiel! – Podbiegłem w jego stronę, przewracając na plecy. Na czole pojawił się czerwony ślad, który z pewnością zamieni się w pokaźnego siniaka. Sądząc po hałasie, jaki towarzyszył chłopakowi przy upadku, do lekkich on nie należał. Musiał naprawdę mocno się uderzyć. Ostrożnie podniosłem go z ziemi i wziąłem na ręce. – Ty moja niezdaro. – wymruczałem, wchodząc do swojego pokoju, w którym panował niesłychany bałagan. Położyłem chłopaka na łóżku i zbiegłem do kuchni po zimny okład. – Będę bohaterem. – Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, wyciągając z zamrażalnika kawałek steku. Przymknąłem oczy, oddając się pięknej fantazji.

_- Jak się czujesz, Fretko? – zapytałem, głaszcząc go po policzku. Ten delikatnie uchylił powieki, po chwili spoglądając na mnie szeroko otwartymi ślepiami. W błękitnych tęczówkach widziałem radość i miłość. _

_- O wiele lepiej, Dean. – wymruczał, powoli unosząc się do góry. – Dzięki tobie. – Zaplótł dłonie na mojej szyi, przybliżając się nieznacznie. Rozchylił wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego usłyszałem jedynie ciche stęknięcie. _

_- Coś się stało?_

_- N-nie. Tylko głowa mnie jeszcze boli troszeczkę. – Skrzywił się lekko. Złożyłem usta w cienką linię, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. – Dziękuję, że się mną zaopiekowałeś. Gdyby nie ty… _

_- Jesteś moją Fretką, skarbie. To był mój obowiązek. – Pocałowałem nastolatka w czubek nosa, słysząc przyśpieszone bicie naszych serc. Ostrożnie głaskałem go po ramionach i szyi, rozkoszując się bijącym od niego ciepłem. Jego obecność działała na mnie niezwykle pobudzająco. Z całych sił próbowałem uspokoić szalejące we mnie pożądanie. Jednak, gdy tylko spojrzałem na te miękkie usta i czerwone policzki, głowa wypełniała się niegrzecznymi fantazjami. _

_- Chyba wiem, jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć za opiekę. – szepnął mi do ucha. Zagryzł dolną wargę i zepchnął mnie na łóżko. Oddychałem coraz ciężej, podniecony determinacją nastolatka. – Ściągnij spodnie. _

_- Słucham!? _

_- Dobrze słyszałeś, Dean. Ściągnij spodnie. – Zadrżałem na myśl o tym, co zaraz nastąpi. Błyskawicznie zsunąłem jeansy do kostek. Castiel pomógł mi się z nich wyplątać, po czym spojrzał na mnie pożądliwym wzrokiem. – Teraz bielizna. _

_- Co ty chcesz mi zrobić? – spytałem drżącym głosem. _

_- To, o czym zacząłeś marzyć, gdy zobaczyłeś mnie po raz pierwszy. _

_- Ja…_

_- Zaraz zrobię ci…_

- STOP! – Otworzyłem oczy, czując niekomfortową wypukłość między nogami. – Deanie Winchesterze, trafisz za to do piekła. – wymamrotałem pod nosem, po czym udałem się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Z pewnością wyglądałem teraz, jak psychopata. Przez ostatni kwadrans wpatrywałem się w leżącego Castiela, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Po raz setny lustrowałem go od góry do dołu, gdy coś szczególnego przykuło moją uwagę. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem tam jeszcze raz. Nie pomyliłem się.

- Mhm. – Castiel stęknął głośno, przewracając się na prawy bok. Zacisnął pięści i przysunął kolana do piersi. Nie minęła chwila, gdy znów zaczął jęczeć i głośno wzdychać. – Mhm, Dean.

- Czy on… właśnie o mnie śni? – Nogi prawie nie ugięły się pod moim ciężarem. Przetarłem twarz, pędząc w stronę łazienki. Musiałem natychmiast się uspokoić! Mój ledwie trzeźwy umysł próbował wygrać z pobudzonym już ciałem, lecz walka ta była nieskuteczna. Zrzuciłem ubrania i wskoczyłem pod zimny prysznic. Miałem nadzieję, że chłodna woda trochę ostudzi moje pobudzone zmysły. Efekt – póki co – był zadowalający. Podszedłem do lustra i spojrzałem w swoje piegowate odbicie. – Nawet o tym nie myśl. Masz być grzeczny, bo inaczej go przestraszysz, zrozumiano? ZROZUMIANO?!

Kolejny powód, dla którego mogłem być uważany za psychopatę. Rozmowa z samym sobą z pewnością nie należała do normalnych odruchów. Odetchnąłem spokojnie i wróciłem do pokoju. Castiel nadal tam był. Nadal leżał na moim łóżku. NADAL STĘKAŁ MOJE IMIĘ.

- Dean. – szepnął po raz tysięczny. Zignorowałem to, skupiając całą swą uwagę na robieniu porządków. Brudne ubrania wepchnąłem na dno szafy, długo walcząc z jej zamknięciem. Wszystko to, co mogłoby się Castielowi nie spodobać schowałem, chcąc uniknąć wstydliwych pytań. Magazyny dla dorosłych z całą pewnością zaliczały się do tego grona. Po niecałej godzinie, pokój lśnił jak nigdy.

- Ten pokój zawsze był taki duży? – Rozglądnąłem się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Wewnątrz rozpierała mnie prawdziwa duma. – Eh, czego nie robi się dla miłości.

- Dean…

- Słucham? – odpowiedziałem automatycznie. Castiel zamruczał słodko, przeciągając się na całym łóżku. Podszedłem do niego, ostrożnie przykładając mu dłoń do czoła. Był cały rozpalony. – Castiel, wszystko w porządku?

- Mhm.

- Castiel.

- Tak? – Wolno rozchylił powieki, patrząc na mnie zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

- Chyba śniło ci się coś przyjemnego. – Zerknąłem na jego podbrzusze, nie mogąc opanować śmiechu.

- Ja…

**Castiel's POV:**

- Ja… - Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć. W mojej głowie panowała przerażająca pustka. Zwykle w stresujących warunkach mówiłem wszystko, co mi tylko ślina przyniosła na język. A teraz?!

- Masz zamiar się z tego wytłumaczyć? – spytał rozbawiony. Ani na moment nie odrywał ode mnie przenikliwego wzroku, co tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie zażenowało.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Podkurczyłem nogi, chowając głowę między kolana.

- Powiesz mi, o kim śniłeś?

- Nie. - odpowiedziałem twardo. – Za żadne skarby ci tego nie powiem.

- W sumie to nie musisz, bo i tak wiem. – Winchester wzruszył ramionami, wyszczerzając szereg lśniąco białych zębów. – Dokładnie słyszałem, jak wołałeś… przepraszam, stękałeś moje imię, Fretko. Nie oszukasz mnie.

- Co? Stękałem? – Definitywnie ta chwila od dziś należy do najbardziej żenujących i kompromitujących w moim mizernym życiu!

- Tak. Stękałeś, jęczałeś, mruczałeś…

- Cicho bądź!

- Fretko… - Jego głos jakby spoważniał. Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, drugą chwytając mnie za podbródek. Znów stałem się bezsilny. – Nie musisz się tego wstydzić…

- Czemu się ze mnie śmiejesz? – wtrąciłem. – To wcale nie jest zabawne.

- Przepraszam.

- Siedzę teraz przed tobą z ogromną… erekcją i szukam drogi ucieczki. – Zaśmiałem się. Cała ta sytuacja wydała mi się naprawdę komiczna. – Jak mam ci teraz niby patrzeć w oczy?

- Tak, jak zawsze.

- Czyli?

- Nic się między nami nie zmieniło. Nadal jesteś moją rozkoszną Fretką. Choć teraz jeszcze bardziej seksowną. – Pogłaskał mnie po policzku, zatrzymując palce na moim ustach. – Rozumiem, że śniło ci się to, co chcesz ze mną zrobić, tak?

- Dean, no!

- No co?! Po prostu jestem ciekaw.

- Chcesz, żebym ci wszystko opowiedział?

- Tak.

Zagryzłem wargę, pozwalając sobie na chwilę milczenia. Pod żadnym pozorem nie przyznałbym się do tego, o czym śniłem. Gdyby Dean usłyszał, że marzę o nim w taki sposób! Uległy, błagający mnie o rozkosz. Całkowite przeciwieństwo Deana Winchestera, którego zdążyłem poznać. Trochę wstyd się przyznać, że o właśnie takim Deanie śniłem w tamtej chwili. To zdarzyło mi się po raz pierwszy i miałem nadzieję, że ostatni. Zawsze to ja byłem pieszczony i całowany! Szczerze to raczej na dominanta nie wyglądałem.

- Powiesz mi, co robiliśmy w twoim śnie? – Skubany, nie dawał za wygraną. – Proszę.

- Nie.

- Fretko. – Zbliżył usta do mojej szyi i wysunął język. Przejechał nim po całej długości, na obojczyku składając krótki pocałunek. – Mogę cię do tego zmusić.

- Spróbuj.

- Myślisz, że nie podejmę wyzwania? – Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż mojego ciała, zatrzymując się na biodrze. Zwinnym ruchem wsunął palce pod koszulkę, pieszcząc już ciepłą skórę. Zadrżałem, na całe szczęście powstrzymując wyrywający się z gardła jęk. – To raczej nie będzie trudne zadanie.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – Zamknąłem oczy, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Z pewnością policzki były teraz czerwone, jak cegła. Tego cholerstwa nigdy nie potrafiłem powstrzymać!

- Masz zamiar się opierać?

- T-tak. – skłamałem. Wiedziałem, że nie mam żadnych szans. Dean mógł ze mną zrobić, co tylko chciał. Ja nawet nie kiwnąłbym palcem, by mu w tym przeszkadzać. Już sama jego obecność działa na mnie odurzająco. Co dopiero pieszczoty, którymi chciał mnie torturować. Byłem bez szans i szczerze - bardzo mi się to podobało.

- Jestem ciekaw, czy oprzesz się temu… - Chwycił w zęby płatek mojego ucha i zaczął delikatnie ssać.

- N-nic nie czuję. – Zacisnąłem palce na kołdrze, byle nie puścić pary z ust. Choćby najcichszy jęk, dałby mu zbyt przedwczesną satysfakcję.

- Nie wierzę ci.

- To uwierz. – Odepchnąłem go, ciężko dysząc. – Obśliniłeś mnie. – Wytarłem ucho, lekko się grymasząc. Winchester nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Patrzył na mnie z dziwnym niedowierzaniem. – Powiedziałem, coś nie tak?

- Kocham cię, Fretko.

- Słucham? – Te dwa słowa zawisły wokół nas, jak mgła. Co innego było słyszeć je w śnie, a co innego teraz. Gdy śnisz, wszystko wydaję się być właściwe. Takie, jakie być powinno. Nie masz żadnych wątpliwości, czy obaw. W rzeczywistości bywa zupełnie inaczej. – Kochasz mnie?

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tego mówić.

Przez te wszystkie miesiące, dokładnie wiedziałem, co czułem w stosunku do Deana. Zachwycałem się jego przystojną twarzą, idealnym ciałem. Uwielbiałem wsłuchiwać w jego śmiech, po kryjomu wpatrywać w zielone oczy. W środku czułem, że to uczucie mogę bez problemu nazywać miłością. Każdej nocy marzyłem, że kiedyś Dean wyzna mi to samo. Powie, że jestem miłością jego życia.

Dlaczego teraz siedzę i wparuję się w niego, jak głupek? Dlaczego nie powiem mu tego samego?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kurczę, jak dużo komentarzy!;) Dziękuję za wsparcie, dajecie mi kopa do pisania! Nowy rozdział pojawiać się będzie niezmiennie co niedzielę. Niezmiennie w godzinach wieczornych;) Zapraszam wszystkich i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Enjoy!**_

**~limbo**:_Jak się domyślam, chodzi Ci o "Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi", tak? Oglądałam je dawno temu. Należy do jednego z moich ulubionych;)_

**_~Ruby:_**_niezmiernie cieszy mnie tak nagła popularność tego ffa;) Przenigdy bym się tego nie spodziewała :D _

**_~Nopa:_**_mam nadzieję, że poniższy rozdział wszystko wyjaśni :p_

_**~Kira:**__ojejciu, to najmilsza rzecz, którą usłyszałam ;3 Dziękuję;*_

**_Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie pozytywne komentarze!;* Nie przewiduję żadnych komplikacji, także na kolejny rozdział zapraszam w przyszłą niedzielę;p_**

* * *

**Castiel's POV:**

Dlaczego teraz siedzę i wparuję się w niego, jak głupek? Dlaczego nie powiem mu tego samego?

Dlatego, że jedyną rzeczą, którą pragnąłem zrobić w tamtej chwili, było rzucenie się na Winchestera i wtulenie się w jego muskularne ramiona! Wyściskanie jego umięśnionego ciała, najmocniej jak tylko potrafiłem! Wpicie się w jego ponętne usta, poczucie jego zapachu na swojej skórze… koniec! Znów, zbytnio nie myśląc, nad tym co robię – uwiesiłem się chłopakowi na szyję, nie przejmując się tym, że mógłbym zrobić mu krzywdę. Był większy i silniejszy ode mnie, więc co takiego mogłem mu zrobić?

- Ja też cię kocham, Dean! – pisnąłem. Byłem świadom swojego durnego zachowania, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafiłem temu zapobiec. Czułem, jak każda część mojego ciała wymyka się spod kontroli. Zupełnie, jakby tam gdzieś w środku - we mnie, wybuchł wulkan. Dzika erupcja emocji niezdolna do opanowania. To nie miało tak wyglądać!

Bynajmniej nie wyglądało tak w moich snach, gdzie wszystko było tak piękne, że wręcz magiczne.

- C-Ca.. Castiel, chyba się duszę. – wyjąkał, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Poluźniłem, według mnie nie tak ciasny uścisk i spojrzałem na nastolatka. Jego przed momentem sinawa twarz odzyskiwała swój naturalny kolor. Naprawdę nie zdawałam sobie sprawy ze swoich zdolności. – Castiel…

- Widzisz Dean… - wtrąciłem się bezczelnie. Choć wiedziałem, że było to niegrzeczne! Zawsze uważałem się za osobę kulturalną. Moi rodzice przykładali naprawdę sporo uwagi mojemu wychowaniu. Pilnowali, bym nie przeklinał, bym rozmawiał ze starszymi z należytym im szacunkiem. Co we mnie wstąpiło? – ty należysz do osób, przez które wariuję. Generalnie to jesteś chyba jedyną taką osobą, która chodzi na tej ziemi i sprawia, że za każdym razem robię z siebie…

- Fretko. – przerwał mi, próbując jakoś zakończyć mój męczący monolog.

- Muszę się natychmiast uspokoić. – Przyłożyłem dłonie do ust, lecz nawet to nie powstrzymało mnie od mówienia. – Pyroszę zbryób cosz ze mnyą, bo…

- Fretko! – Dean złapał mnie za oba nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że zareagujesz tak… - Zagryzł wargę, szukając dobrego słowa na określenie mojego anormalnego zachowania. – intensywnie. Zgaduję, że twoja małomówność sprzed kilkunastu minut, była jedynie skutkiem tego nieszczęsnego wypadku ,tak? – Kąciki jego ust, wygięły się w pogodnym uśmiechu. Kolejnym z wielu, które kochałem.

- Tak mi się zdaję, Dean. Wiesz przecież, że…

- Dobrze już. Shhh. Spokojnie, wdech i potem wydech. Wdech i wydech. – Wiedziałem, że walczył ze sobą, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ciekawe, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma głupek jeden. To nie było zabawne! – O Boże, Fretko. Tę cechę chyba najbardziej w tobie kocham, wiesz?

- Czyżby? Moją gadatliwość, czy fakt że gdy tylko zaczynam się denerwować w twojej obecności gadam rzeczy, których po części nawet ja sam nie rozumiem?

- Chyba to i to.

- Aha.

- Tylko mi coś jeszcze wytłumacz. – Objął mnie ramieniem, darując krótki pocałunek w policzek. – Całowaliśmy się dziś już niejednokrotnie, prawda?

- No tak.

- Właśnie. Czemu, gdy się do ciebie zbliżam i całuję, tak jak teraz… - Oblizał wargi i wpił się w moje usta. Pocałunek bardzo różnił się od tych wszystkich, którymi mnie dziś obdarował. Ten był delikatny i subtelny. Nie tak chaotyczny, jak poprzednie. Dean nie był zdenerwowany, a raczej pewny siebie. Udało mu się przejąć nade mną kontrolę, co do trudnego zadania z pewnością nie należało. Wcześniej sam był zestresowany, lecz teraz stał się Panem Sytuacji. W zielonych oczach widziałem coś, czego nie zauważyłem wcześniej. Biła od nich determinacja i dziwna stanowczość. Musiałem przyznać, że ta odsłona Winchestera budziła we mnie naprawdę silne pożądanie. – gdy pieszczę twoją skórę, tak jak robię to w tej chwili… - wyszeptał mi do ucha, palcami błądząc po mojej szyi i obojczykach. Jedną dłoń wsunął mi pod koszulkę, kładąc na brzuchu. Od jego ciepłego dotyku, dostałem gęsiej skórki. – gdy mruczę ci do ucha jakieś słodkie słówka, mając nadzieję, że mnie nie wyśmiejesz… - Zbliżył swą twarz do mojej. – Czemu, gdy robię te wszystkie rzeczy, nigdy nic nie mówisz?  
- Paraliżujesz mnie. – odpowiedziałem szybko. – Twoja czułość względem mnie, to coś o czym marzyłem przez ostatnie miesiące. Byłem niemal pewny, że nigdy nie będziemy razem. Nie wierzyłem, że ktoś taki jak ty, może zakochać się w kimś takim, jak ja. Niezdarnym, ciapowatym kujonie, dla którego już samo wyjście do szkoły, może okazać się wędrówką nie do przebycia.

- Niezdarny, ciapowaty kujon?

- Tak. Tylko mi nie mów, że tego nie zauważyłeś. Od zawsze kompromitowałem się przez swoją nieporadność. Nie żebym się tym przejmował. Szczerze, to zawsze miałem to gdzieś, co myślą o mnie inni. Chyba, że chodziło o ciebie.

- Czemu o mnie?

- Podobałeś mi się i nadal podobasz. Gdy cię zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy, wiedziałem, że jesteś moim ideałem. Ilekroć rzuciłeś w moją stronę obojętne spojrzenie lub uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie przez przypadek, doświadczałem stanu przedzawałowego!

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że patrzyłem obojętnie?

- A nie patrzyłeś?

- Nie. – Pokiwał przecząco głową. – A już na pewno nie uśmiechałem się do ciebie przez przypadek, Fretko.

- Oh.

- Jak zauważyłeś jestem dość popularny.

- Chyba każdy cię zna, Dean.

- Nigdy się o to nie prosiłem.

- To znaczy?

- Kilka lat temu mieszkałem w Lawrence. Byłem zwyczajnym chłopakiem, dla którego liczyła się wyłącznie paczka kumpli, z którymi mogłem się powydurniać. Niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniałem. W szkole uchodziłem najwyżej za zbuntowanego zawadiakę. Mój ojciec niejednokrotnie dostawał skargi od nauczycieli.

- Co takiego robiłeś?

- Biłem się z takim jednym typkiem. Mimo, że to on zawsze mnie zaczepiał, na końcu i tak robił z siebie ofiarę. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, by mną ktoś pomiatał, więc zawsze solidnie mu oddawałem. – Klepnął się w pierś, napinając dumnie. – Jestem Dean Winchester na Boga!

- No tak. Nieustraszony bohater.

- Oczywiście! – Zaśmiał się. – Ale nie to chciałem mówić. Mieszkając w Lawrence, nie musiałem przejmować się tym, co myślą o mnie inni. Robiłem, co chciałem. Gdy mój kochany staruszek wpadł na pomysł by się przeprowadzić, tu do Minneapolis moje życie legło w gruzach.

- Nie chciałeś się przeprowadzać? – spytałem. Czułem, że Dean coraz bardziej się przede mną otwiera. Podobało mi się to, że mogę poznać go również z tej strony. Zawsze byłem ciekaw tego, co czuje będąc pod taką presją. Bycie „celebrytą" w liceum wbrew pozorom nie należało do łatwizny.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Tam miałem prawdziwych przyjaciół, z którymi musiałem się pożegnać.

- Już nie utrzymujesz z nimi kontaktu?

- Niby utrzymuję, ale to nie to samo. Wymieniamy, co najwyżej kilka maili. Czasem zdarza się, że gadamy przez skype'a. W zeszłym roku pojechałem do nich na wakacje. To były najlepsze dwa miesiące w moim życiu. Tam nie musiałem udawać kogoś, kim nie byłem. Oni wiedzieli kim jestem, jaki jestem. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczułem się naprawdę wolny.

- Tu też masz przyjaciół. Ten koleś w długich włosach, nie pamiętam jak ma na imię. Zawsze go widzę w twoim towarzystwie.

- Ash.

- Dokładnie. On nie jest twoim kumplem? Oh, jeszcze ten drugi… straszna chudzina. – Zmarszczyłem czoło, próbując przypomnieć sobie jego imię. Chodziłem z nim na lekcję francuskiego. Zdarzyło nam się nawet zamienić kilka słów.

- Garth?

- Tak! Właśnie tak. Ich nie uważasz za swoich przyjaciół?

- Uważam. Gartha znam jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. To syn Bobby'ego Singera. Nie wiem, czy go kojarzysz.

- To ten ze zdjęcia? Facet ubrany, jak łowca?

- Dokładnie ten. Bobby jest przyjacielem rodziny, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Traktuję go, jak drugiego ojca. Pamiętam, że jak razem z staruszkiem jeździliśmy do niego na polowania.

- To Bobby nie jest stąd?

- Nie. Mieszka w południowej Dakocie, niedaleko Sioux Falls. Jak byłem mały, ojciec zabierał mnie ze sobą na polowania, które urządzał z Bobbym każdego roku. To był jedyny taki dzień, w którym legalnie mogłem trzymać broń w ręku. Pamiętam, jaki byłem podekscytowany dzień przed wyjazdem. Nigdy nie mogłem zasnąć.

- Teraz już nie wyjeżdżacie?

- Bardzo rzadko. Tam, w moim kochanym Lawrence, Bobby odwiedzał nas prawie codziennie. Mówił, że Garth strasznie mnie polubił i wciąż o mnie gadał. Dlatego z czasem zaczęliśmy się częściej widywać. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą każdy weekend, ferie. Chłopak był naprawdę w porządku, choć stawał się coraz większym dziwakiem. Teraz traktuję go, jak brata.

- Fakt. Jest dość specyficzny.

- Byś widział jego minę, gdy powiedziałem, że się wyprowadzam. Chłopak się załamał.

- Musiałeś być dla niego ważny, skoro też się przeprowadził.

- Tego samego dnia przyszedł do nas Bobby i spytał, czy Garth będzie mógł z nami zamieszkać. Ponoć zrobił w domu wielką awanturę o to, że chcę się z nami wyprowadzić.

- Czemu Bobby nie wyjechał razem z Garthem?

- Nie mógł. Musiał wpierw spłacić spore długi. Zresztą niedawno rozkręcił nowy biznes, więc nie opłacało mu się wynosić do nowego miasta. Ej, znów odbiegliśmy od tematu.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Fajnie, że mogę cię bliżej poznać.

Winchester pocałował mnie w czubek nosa, mocno tuląc do siebie.

- Chcesz spytać o coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Szczerze, to mam wiele pytań.

- Pytaj śmiało, o co tylko chcesz, Fretko.

- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że się nie prosiłeś o to, by być popularnym. Myślałem, że to lubisz.

- Mam tego dosyć. Panienki lecą wyłącznie na mój wygląd. Podrywają mnie, wysyłają miłosne liściki. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to męczące. Chłopacy z kolei mi tego zazdroszczą.

- Kto wie o twojej orientacji? – wypaliłem nietaktownie. Dean zadrżał niespokojnie, rzucając w moją stronę dziwnie spłoszone spojrzenie. – Kurde, przepraszam. Nie chciałem by to tak zabrzmiało. Wiesz, ja po prostu jestem ciekaw. To znaczy nie jestem, tylko…

- Spokojnie, przecież nic się nie stało. Mówiłem, że możesz pytać o co tylko chcesz, prawda?

- No tak.

- O mojej orientacji wie niewiele osób. Tylko moja mama, Garth, Ash i Benny.

- A twój tata i Sam?

- Nie mam odwagi im tego powiedzieć. Wiem, że to głupie.

- Rozumiem.

Walczyłem ze sobą, by nie drążyć tego tematu. Nie byłem pewien, jak Winchester może zareagować. Nie wiedziałem, czy żyje w zgodzie ze swoją naturą. Jeśli chodziło o mnie, zapędy homoseksualne zauważyłem u siebie już w podstawówce. Dziewczyny były dla mnie jakby niewidoczne, gdy chłopacy niejednokrotnie byli bohaterami moich nocnych fantazji. Nie miałem problemu z akceptowaniem siebie. Być może dlatego, iż moi rodzice wiedzieli o mnie dużo wcześniej, niż ja sam. Właściwie, to oni podpowiedzieli mi, że mogę być gejem.

Spojrzałem na smutną twarz nastolatka. Pogłaskałem go po policzku, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma we mnie oparcie. Chłopak wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu, kładąc mi głowę na ramieniu. Odetchnął głęboko, splatając ze mną swe palce. Kciukiem głaskał wierzch mojej dłoni, składając na szyi krótkie pocałunki. Więź, która między nami powstała, wyrywała mi oddech z płuc. Choć nie robiliśmy niczego niegrzecznego, bliskość naszych ciał i oddechów, była intymniejsza niż wcześniej. Tylko czekać, aż popsuję to jakimś głupim komentarzem.

- A jak jest z tobą Fretką? Ja jestem tchórzem i boję się powiedzieć o sobie własnemu bratu. A ty?

- Moi rodzice o mnie wiedzą i zaakceptowali to szybciej, niż ja.

- Serio?!

- Yhm. Gdy skończyłem dwanaście lat, tato powiedział mi, że on i mama muszą porozmawiać ze mną na poważny temat.

- Krzyczeli na ciebie?

- Nie. Powiedzieli tylko, że mnie kochają i akceptują takim, jakim jestem. Mama się popłakała i kazała mi się nigdy nie zmieniać. Tato powiedział, że mam być zawsze dumny z tego kim jestem.

- Ale czad! Też bym chciał, żeby moi staruszkowie zrobili coś takiego.

- Przecież twoja mama wie.

- Tak. Przyłapała mnie, jak masturbowałem się przy plakacie Backstreet Boys.

- Kogo?!

- Nie powtórzę tego! Nie zmusisz mnie.

- Backstreet Boys?! – Choć tak bardzo nie chciałem, wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem.

- Dlaczego ci to powiedziałem? – stęknął, łapiąc się za głowę. – Co za kompromitacja! To było całe wieki temu!

- Hahaha! Przepraszam, ale myślałem, że masz inny gust.

- Bo mam! Nie słuchałem ich muzyki. Pamiętam, że kiedyś oglądałem telewizję i natrafiłem na jakiś ich teledysk. Ten, w którym są cali mokrzy od wody. Mają gołe klaty i w ogóle… Oj, nieważne! Krótko, potem przyjechała do nas Jo, która miała obsesję na ich punkcie. Gdy o nich gadała, udawałem, że mnie to nie obchodzi. – Dean wyglądał w tej chwili tak nieporadnie, a ja zataczałem się ze śmiechu, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Piegowatą twarz nastolatka zdobiły bordowe rumieńce, nadając sytuacji jeszcze większy komizm. – Jak wyjeżdżała, zakradłem się do jej torby i ukradłem kilka magazynów. Powtarzam, że to było bardzo dawno temu!

Po Deanie mogłem spodziewać się wielu rzeczy, lecz z całą pewnością nie tego, że onanizował się patrząc na ciacha z boysbandu. Ależ mnie korciło, by spytać się, który przystojniaczek najbardziej wpadł mu w oko. Przetarłem oczy, wziąłem uspokajający oddech i zwróciłem się w kierunku Winchestera.

- Dean, mam do ciebie pytanko.

- Nie wiem, czy chcę je słyszeć. – burknął, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Słucham?

- Powiedziałeś, że masturbowałeś się przy plakacie Backstreet Boys, a nie przy jednym konkretnym kolesiu. – powiedziałem, jeszcze rozbawionym głosem. – Jestem ciekaw, który szczególnie wpadł ci w oko.

- Osz ty! Wiedziałem, że o to spytasz!

Nastolatek z impetem wstał z łóżka, po czym ruszył na mnie. Zdążyłem wybiec z pokoju, ratując się przed zabawnie rozwścieczonym Winchesterem. Ruszyłem w nieznanym sobie kierunku, wpadając do przestronnego pomieszczenia. Spędziłem w nim niemalże kilka sekund, ale zdążyłem zauważyć wywieszoną na ścianie broń i przerażające głowy zwierząt. Był to zatem pokój pana Johna.

- Dorwę cię, Fretko! Nie uciekniesz mi!

- Zobaczymy. – krzyknąłem. Zbiegłem po schodach, lądując w salonie. Pokój był duży i nie znajdowało się w nim zbyt wiele rzeczy, za którymi mógłbym się schować.

- Mam cię! – Dean stanął w drzwiach, odbierając mi ostatnią możliwośc ucieczki. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w lewą stronę. Winchester niczym moje odbicie zrobił to samo. – Poddaj się, a będziesz mniej cierpiał.

- Nie boję się. – Wytknąłem język, nie przejmując się tym, jak śmiesznie musiałem wyglądać.

- A powinieneś!

- Czemu nie chcesz się przyznać, co?

- Cicho bądź!

- Który skradł twoje serce? Nick? Brian? A może Kevin?

- Oj Fretko, jak tylko cię dorwę to…

- Co? – Rzuciłem go poduszką, chcąc jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę. Na daremno. Chłopak ruszył na mnie szybciej, niż się spodziewałem. Złapał za ramiona i rzucił na kanapę.

- I jak teraz uciekniesz? – wyszczerzył zęby w przerażającym uśmiechu. Usiadł na mnie okrakiem, krępując mi ręce nad głową. Wypchnąłem biodra w górę, próbując go zepchnąć, ale nic to nie dało. – Choć nie powinienem, pozwolę ci wybrać metodę tortury.

- Ale śmieszne! – Wyrywałem się, czując niebezpieczne uczucie gorąca między nogami. Dean kołysał się na moich biodrach, świadomie doprowadzając mnie do szału. – Dean, mhm...

- Coś się stało, Fretko? – Nachylił się nade mną i pocałował namiętnie. – Widzę, że taki pocałunek już ci nie wystarcza. – wydyszał. Językiem rozsunął moje wargi, torując sobie wejście do środka.

- Mhm.

Pot spływał mi po zaczerwienionej twarzy. Nie mogłem opanować głośnych jęków, które co chwilę wyrywały mi się z gardła.

- Puść moje dłonie. – rozkazałem. Dean spojrzał na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem. – Puść, bo nie wytrzymam i cię ugryzę.

- Fretka stała się agresywna. – zarechotał, puszczając moje ręce. Błyskawicznie objąłem go za szyję i przyciągnąłem do siebie.

- Znów mnie paraliżujesz, Dean. Musisz przestać.

- A jeśli ja nie chcę?

- Zrobimy coś, czego możemy żałować. – W tle usłyszałem jakiś hałas, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejąłem. Chwyciłem nastolatka za policzki, powstrzymując przed kolejnym napadem dzikich pocałunków. – Zastanów się, czy…

- Nie chcesz tego, prawda?

- Przerabialiśmy już to. Wiesz, że chcę i to bardzo. Tylko obawiam się, że to może zepsuć naszą relację. – Powstrzymałem się od powiedzenie tego, co usłyszałem od Balthazara. Tą sprawą nie chciałem się na razie przejmować, aczkolwiek teraz był idealny moment, by sprawdzić wiarygodność zasłyszanych od przyjaciela informacji.

- Dean, jesteś już w domu?

Usłyszałem znajomy głos. Z pewnością nie należał on do Asha, czy Gartha. W drzwiach stał nikt inny, jak Sam Winchester.

Niedobrze. Tak bardzo niedobrze!


End file.
